


Juntos pelo Acaso - Drarry

by kingadrian



Series: The Dragon and The Prince [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Angst, Baby Teddy Lupin, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, Living Together, Love much love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingadrian/pseuds/kingadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco e Harry ainda tem dificuldade em se darem bem. Depois de um primeiro encontro arranjado totalmente desastroso a coisa toda só parece piorar, agora com a morte de Andrômeda Tonks eles se tornam a única família do pequeno Teddy e se veêm obrigados a colocar a rivalidade de lado. Os dois terão que encontrar sentimentos em comum para conseguir viver sob o mesmo teto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tudo de Cabeça para Baixo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, espero que gostem dessa fic que eu fiz baseada no filme de mesmo nome "Juntos Pelo Acaso."
> 
> Não vejo muitas fics BR por aqui, espero que tenha visibilidade e que vocês amem e comentem e sejamos bons amigos <3

\- Ah Harry, ás vezes ele só estava nervoso!

Harry balança a cabeça negativamente e bebe o vinho da taça rápido e sem pausa.

\- É o Malfoy, Hermione. Você esperaria algo diferente? - Rony disse observando Harry tomar mais uma taça de vinho como se fosse água. - Ei cara, vá devagar, não vou limpar o vômito de ninguém hoje.

Harry soluçou e limpou a boca suja de vinho.

\- Isso tudo é culpa sua, Hermione! - Soluçou novamente - Se você não me chegasse com essa ideia de "Encontro ás Escuras" eu não teria tido uma noite horrível!

Hermione olhou Harry indignada.

\- Eu e Pansy estavamos tentando ajudar! Você e Draco não saiem com ninguém há décadas! E como ele está morando com Andromeda e você está sempre lá para ficar com Teddy então eu achei, nós achamos, que daria certo. Porque você não está gritando com Rony também?

\- Ei! Eu avisei que Malfoy aprontaria algo!

Harry gemeu e bateu a testa algumas vezes sobre a madeira da mesa, ele sabia que Hermione queria que ele namorasse de novo, depois de ter terminado com Ginny no final das aulas em Hogwarts - depois que ela o pegou beijando um garoto da Lufa-Lufa - e depois de seu namoro com Jonathan que trabalhava com ele no ministério, Harry nunca mais ficou sério com ninguém. Claro que ele sempre tinha alguém para esquentar sua cama a noite, mas para levar aos almoços nA'Toca ou como Hermione reclama, ter alguém para um encontro duplo, ele não tinha ninguém, ele não conseguia se apegar a mais ninguém. 

A ideia de juntar Harry com Draco veio de Pansy, os dois estavam se dando bem ultimamente, e bem significava que eles ficavam na mesma sala sem lançar feitiços um no outro e conversavam civilizadamente, além de dividir o papel de babá do pequeno Teddy quando Andrômeda, a tia de Draco, precisava. 

Entretanto passar duas horas cuidando de um bebê e trocando meia duzias de palavras nesse tempo não era o suficiente para Draco e Harry terem um encontro decente. Draco reclamou das vestes de Harry do começo ao fim, da escolha do restaurante e de como Harry só sabia falar de trabalho e quadribol, mas tudo piorou em um certo momento em que Harry não tem certeza de que aconteceu, mas Draco deu uma surtada e aparatou para casa sem se despedir. 

\- Eu nunca mais tento namorar de novo. - Suspirou frustrado.

\- Mestre... Monstro tem uma coruja urgente para o Mestre. É do menino Malfoy, o lindo menino Malfoy está precisando do Mestre.  
Harry sentiu o calor subir por seu pescoço, já não era ruim o suficiente ele ter sido abandonado no meio do restaurante? O que Malfoy queria aborrecendo ele? Mas ao ler a caligrafia fina e curvada de Draco, o coração de Harry parou e ele ficou gelado. Não sabia o que pensar porque a noticia o pegou rapido demais.

\- Harry? Harry o que está escrito?

Harry não tinha percebido que tinha se levantado da cadeira e derrubado o pergaminho no chão, seus lábios tremiam mas não saia nenhuma palavra deles. Rony sacudia seu ombro tentando chamar sua atenção e Hermione estava o chamando com a voz que ela usa quando segura o choro. 

Andrômeda Tonks havia falecido.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco sentia frio mesmo ainda sendo primavera, funerais sempre o deixava gelado. O ultimo funeral que ele havia presenciado era o de seu própio pai e já foi dificil o suficiente, ele não pensava de forma alguma que o da sua tia Andrômeda iria ser o próximo. 

Ele massageou o peito aonde seu coração deu uma pontada de angustia, ele nunca iria pensar que ela estava tão deprimida a ponto de misturar várias poções e se suicidar. Ele nunca deveria ter deixado a porta do laboratório aberta. Todos diziam que ele não tinha culpa, que ela nunca demonstrava tristeza, mas ele não deixava de pensar nisso, se ele talvez tivesse sido mais atento. Ele sempre estava preocupado com a mãe que estava no St.Mungus com perda de memória precoce e nem se lembrava dele, e se esqueceu da pessoa que estava cuidando dele desde o fim da guerra, ele se sentia culpado sim, ele falhou novamente com a sua família. 

As lágrimas agora caiam solta e ele passou a olhar ao redor do salão para procurar Potter, onde ele tinha se enfiado afinal? Mesmo com aquele encontro desastroso há uma semana atrás, no dia da morte de sua tia, Potter era a única pessoa que Draco queria por perto agora, ele estava sempre na casa deles, ajudando com Teddy ou conversando com Andrômeda, ele conhecia a rotina daquela casa, ele é parte da família. 

O loiro respirou fundo ao enxergar Potter entrar junto com Weasley e Granger e foi rapidamente ao encontro dele, Potter o abraçou forte e Draco sentiu o cheiro do seu shampoo mentolado saindo da cabeleira espessa.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Murmurou pela milésima vez naquela última semana.

\- Eu também sinto muito.

O mundo estava um pouco menos de cabeça para baixo agora.


	2. Sangue Vale Mais do Que Batismo

_14:30 - Esse idiota deveria estar aqui há meia hora atrás!_

\- Sr. Malfoy, infelizmente eu não posso esperar muito se o Sr. Potter não aparecer terei que abrir o testamento sem ele. 

Draco apertou as mãos e respirou fundo, estava impaciente, ele tinha sido claro com Potter no dia anterior. Ás duas horas da tarde no café ao lado de sua loja de poções, nenhum minuto a mais e nenhum a menos. Era importante, não era apenas a abertura do testamento de Andrômeda Tonks, dinheiro e propriedades não interessava, o que estava em jogo é para que lado iria Teddy Lupin. O pequeno garoto estava por enquanto aos cuidados da Assistência Social do Ministério e a ultima vez que o rapaz o viu foi dois dias atrás no funeral da sua tia e agora ele estava ali para saber o que aconteceria com a criança.

E Potter estava atrasado.

\- Me desculpe, eu realmente tentei chegar mais cedo, mas Shacklebolt me prendeu. Eu realmente sinto muito.

Harry cumprimentou os dois homens e se ajeitou na cadeira, Draco o fuzilou com os olhos e sussurrou - Poderia ter avisado - entre os dentes, mas o rapaz ignorou. Não era hora de discussões.

\- Bom Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy, devido ao tempo eu vou direto ao ponto.

O bruxo tirou da maleta um grande envelope pardo e dentro do mesmo um pedaço de pergaminho relativamente grande e começou a ler sem tirar os olhos do mesmo.

\- Andrômeda Tonks não tinha muitos bens materiais, as principais posses como a casa de tijolinhos que morou até o último dia e tudo dentro dela, a quantia no banco e uma casa no campo foram deixadas para o seu único neto Edward Remus Lupin. Teddy. Estamos bem até aqui?

Os dois rapazes acenaram com a cabeça que entenderam, nada de muita surpresa, Teddy era de fato o único herdeiro de Andrômeda. 

\- Agora vamos ao que interessa a vocês. - O bruxo limpou a garganta. - Vocês devem saber quem ficaria responsável pelo pequeno Teddy, estou certo?  
Draco e Harry olharam um para o outro como se procurasse uma resposta.

\- Acho que seria eu, uma vez que sou o primo do Teddy - Draco disse lentamente com os olhos cemicerrados e tentando parecer o mais obvio possível.

Harry soltou uma risada debochada.

\- Me desculpe, mas se tem uma pessoa responsavel pelo Teddy, essa pessoa seria eu. O padrinho dele.

Draco se virou para ficar de frente para Harry.

\- Eu não sei se você já estudou biologia Potter, mas sangue vale muito mais que meia duzia de palavras.

\- Eu sou o mais indicado para cuidar do Teddy, isso é inegável!

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Potter? 

\- Que você é um psicótico que abandona pessoas em restaurantes? 

Sr. Elbort olhava a discussão com a expressão confusa.

\- Senhores...

\- Me dê um motivo. Apenas um. Para eu não te jogar uma maldição aqui mesmo Harry Potter!

\- Você não sabe como cuidar de um bebê!

\- EU SOU O PRIMO DELE! - Draco estava gritando

\- E EU SOU O PADRINHO! - Se Draco ia gritar, Harry tinha o mesmo direito.

\- SANGUE VALE MAIS QUE BATISMO!

\- SENHORES!!

Os rapazes se calaram mas os olhares ainda faiscavam um para o outro, Sr.Elbort respirou fundo e limpou a garganta mais uma vez antes de falar. 

\- Como eu estava dizendo, a Sra. Andrômeda decidiu em seu testamento que vocês dois e quando digo os dois estou falando de vocês Sr Potter, - e apontou o dedo para Harry e em seguida para Draco - e você Sr. Malfoy, juntos, cuidem de Edward Remus Lupin. 

Harry e Draco se olharam, Draco fez menção de falar mas Sr.Elbort levantou o dedo para interrompê-lo. 

\- Entretanto, a lei só permite que duas pessoas tenham a guarda de uma criança quando ela estão casadas ou em uma união estável, o que realmente não é o caso dos senhores. - Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - O que eu consigo para os senhores são 3 meses, para que os senhores entrem em um acordo e decidam qual dos dois terão a guarda do Teddy. Caso contrario isso será decidido judicialmente e nenhum de nós queremos passar por esse estresse. Alguma pergunta? 

\- Nenhuma, a guarda do Teddy é minha Sr.Elbort. Não precisamos dos três meses. - Demandou Harry.

Draco revirou os olhos com a postura autoritária do moreno.

\- Não ligue para ele Sr. Elbort, ele tem mania de ficar mandão quando coloca sua fantasia de Auror - Draco responde ironicamente para o advogado e depois se virando para Harry diz duramente. - O que te garante que eu também não quero ficar com Teddy? 

Harry respira fundo mas não consegue responder. Sr. Elbort se levanta da cadeira com um sorrisinho inexplicavel e balançando a cabeça.

\- Bom senhores, então eu aconselho a vocês se apaixonarem nesse tempo de três meses. Somente assim os dois poderão criar Teddy ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Nem em sonho. - Ambos responderam juntos. 

Sr. Elbort riu novamente e se despediu deixando os dois rapazes para trás. 

Após um longo silêncio, Draco se virou para Harry calmamente.

\- Sério Potter, você não precisa pegar essa responsabilidade para você. Teddy continuará sendo seu afilhado, eu não vou mante-lo longe de você.  
Harry respirou fundo e olhou profundamente para Draco.

\- Eu não vou abandona-lo, vou cria-lo você estando no caminho ou não Draco. E se teremos que passar três meses juntos para você se conformar que ele deve ficar comigo então assim será.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? 

\- Vá buscar Teddy no Ministério, eu vou buscar minhas coisas. Estarei me mudando para casa de tijolinhos, hoje á noite.

E antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo, Harry entrou na lareira e sumiu com Pó de Flu. Draco respirou fundo e se dirigiu até o ministério, ao chegar no Departamento Social e se deparar com pequeno garotinho de cabelos azuis e olhos chocolate esticando os bracinhos para que Draco o segurasse, o rapaz só teve um pensamento. 

\- Se Potter quer passar três meses para se convencer que eu sou o melhor para Teddy, então que assim seja.

E abriu um largo sorriso ao sentir o cheirinho de bebê que exalava do pequeno.


	3. Doce Novo Lar

A casa de tijolinhos era chamada assim por causa de todos os tijolinhos vermelhos que a rodeava, fora a fora, dando a casa um ar de aconchego e de lar. Nos fundos havia um quintal largo e um balanço em que Draco gostava de se balançar quando precisava ficar um tempo sozinho. 

Para Harry, a casa de tijolinhos era um refúgio, depois de um dia difícil ou quando algo desgradável acontecia ele sempre corria para lá, para tomar uma xícara de chá com Andrômeda e passa um tempo com seu afilhado. Agora aquela casa era seu lar. 

Tanto Harry quanto Draco estavam assustados com a nova situação, mas nem em sonhos eles iriam demonstrar um para o outro o que sentiam. Draco apenas cuidava de Teddy quando Andrômeda saia, o que era raro, e esse tempo se limitava a no máximo uma hora. Harry também nunca havia passado um tempo com Teddy sem que por exemplo, Hermione estivesse junto para ajuda-lo a trocar a fralda ou adivinhar porque ele estava chorando. 

Agora os dois eram a única família de Teddy. 

Teddy era uma garotinho metamorfomago esperto de 1 ano e 3 meses, sibilava algumas palavras mas nada muito compreensivo, ele ainda não andava e segundo Andrômeda era porque todos amavam carregar ele no colo para todo canto e a criança tinha preguiça de andar. Mas como conseguir não querer ficar o tempo todo com ele no colo? Com aqueles grandes olhos pidões cor de chocolate e seus cabelos que mudam de cor conforme o humor. 

Hoje os cabelos de Teddy estavam azuis, o que siginificava calma, mas ele se recusava a comer a sopinha de ervilhas que Draco havia preparado com tanto carinho para ele.

\- Vamos Teddy, só uma colherada. - Insistiu levando a colher mais uma vez até a boca do bebê que gritou e afastou com as mãozinhas fazendo cair sopa por todo seu macacão amarelo.

O loiro suspirou de frustração e tentou novamente mas Teddy fez uma cara feia e virou o rostinho irritado, os cabelos ganhando tom avermelhado e Draco conhecia aquela cena, já havia visto com a sua tia muitas vezes. 

\- Ok! Não coma! Vou arrumar outro garotinho que com certeza vai amar essa sopinha deliciosa! Eu por exemplo! - E Draco enfiou uma colherada da sopa na boca engolindo com dificuldade. - Merlin! Isso está horrivel - Resmungou e cuspiu a papinha no guardanapo em cima da mesa. 

Teddy soltou gritou e riu da cara boba que Draco fez ao se livrar da sopinha em sua boca, seus cabelos voltando ao tom normal de cobalto.

Harry chegou no momento exato da cena deixando Teddy mais agitado, o moreno pegou o bebê do cadeirão para os seus braços e estalou um beijo em sua bochecha gorda. 

\- Hummm, papinha! - Harry apoiou Teddy em um braço e tomou o prato e a colher das mãos de Draco comendo uma colherada. O loiro esperou pela reação negativa de Harry mas ele apenas deu de ombros e continuou a comer. 

\- Céus, você é um trasgo. - Draco disse enojado. 

\- O que? Está um pouco sem sal, mas você acerta na próxima vez. - Respondeu com a boca cheia.

Draco balançou a cabeça. Realmente um trasgo. Pensou.

Harry pegou mais uma colherada mas antes que ele pusesse em sua propia boca, Teddy abriu a dele pedindo para que o padrinho o alimentasse. Draco abriu a boca chocado, Teddy estava comendo a mesma papinha que ele recusou há cinco minutos antes. O rapaz se levantou irritado e deu as costas para os dois atrás dele.

\- Onde você vai? 

\- Eu preciso de um banho! Fiquei o dia todo nessa casa cuidando do bebê enquanto você trabalhava. Agora é meu momento de folga.  
Harry deu de ombro para o mau-humor de Draco e pousou o prato agora vazio em cima da mesa, segurando Teddy com as duas mãos ele balançou de leve o garotinho que soltou uma sonora risada.

\- Agora é o momento da diversão! 

E imitando um avião Harry corria levantando Teddy no alto por toda a sala. 

**************************************************************************************************************

Harry desceu as escadas após colocar Teddy no berço e encontrou Draco sentado no sofá segurando o que parecia ser um calendário. 

\- O que é isso? - Harry disse quando se sentou ao lado do loiro no sofá. 

\- Isso Potter, é um calendário. 

Como Harry suspeitava. 

\- Ok... E porque você precisa de um calendário? - Perguntou se recostando no assento do sofá

\- Eu não. Nós. Isso vai ajudar a gente a se organizar melhor com o Teddy. 

\- E eu achei que havia me livrado da Hermione. - Suspirou e fechou os olhos  
Draco revirou os olhos e cutucou as costelas de Harry. 

\- Presta atenção Potter, porque é importante! Se você acha que eu vou ficar o dia todo com Teddy, cuidando e fazendo todo trabalho pesado para você vai chegar e ser o "papai legal" da história, você está muito enganado. Abra os olhos! 

Harry abriu os olhos e se virou lentamente ficando de frente para Draco. 

\- Pronto, estou escutando. - Bocejou

Draco balançou a cabeça com os olhos cemicerrados. 

\- Você é patético. - Desabafou. - Mas vamos lá, eu posso ficar com Teddy ás segundas, terças e quartas pois é quando estou na loja, ás quintas e as sextas... Potter acorde! 

Harry engasgou e se ajeitou no sofá assustado. 

\- Desculpe! Eu estou realmente cansado. - Explicou, coçando os olhos. - Por favor, continue.

\- As quintas e as sextas, não posso ficar com ele durante o dia pois trabalho no laboratório e é realmente perigoso para uma criança da idade dele ficar exposto a certos ingredientes. - Draco fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. - Você então fica com ele no ministério durante o dia nesses dias. Entendeu até agora? 

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, independente se aceitava ou não, se Draco fosse igual Hermione não era uma boa ideia tentar se intrometer nas suas "organizações".

\- Certo, - Draco continuou desconfiado. - As quartas são as minhas noites de folga e você pode escolher a noite que mais lhe for propício. 

\- As sextas. - Harry respondeu prontamente.

Draco pegou a pena e molhou no tinteiro escrevendo "H-Folga" no espaço vazio de todas as sextas-feiras daquele mês.

\- Ok.. Sexta. Pronto! 

\- E os finais de semana? Eles estão em branco. - Harry apontou para o pergaminho.

Draco ficou vermelho de repente e gaguejou um pouco antes de conseguir falar.

\- Ér... Eu pensei nos finais de semana, que a gente, nós dois juntos, podíamos fazer alguma coisa com o Teddy sabe, como a Tia Andrômeda costumava fazer. Não queria mudar isso da rotina dele. Mas se você tiver afim pode ser um dia seu e um dia meu---

\- Não, tudo bem assim, nós dois juntos. - Interrompeu Harry - É adorável. - Completou com um sorriso e deixando Draco ainda mais vermelho.

O loiro limpou a garganta e se ajeitou desconfortavelmente no sofá. Ele não ia se deixar levar pelo charme de Harry, já estava cansado dessa onda de calor que chegava toda vez que Potter sorria.

E então Draco se lembrou do desastre do primeiro encontro deles, Harry havia se atrasado e tinha se vestido com a primeira coisa que viu no armário, como se não estivesse mesmo a fim de estar lá. E dai eles entraram em um restaurante que mais parecia um bar de quinta, claramente Potter não tinha nem pensando no lugar para eles jantaram, mas o que foi o fim da noite foi que Harry não prestava atenção em Draco nem por um só minuto, e toda vez chegava um conhecido para cumprimenta-lo, e sério Draco entende que Harry é famoso e tudo mais, mas quando ele disse a Draco que 3 pessoas das várias que ele cumprimentou naquela noite eram seus ex's namorados e ex namorada, o rapaz surtou, Potter só estava ali para mostrar que não estava sozinho e Draco não ia deixar que Potter o usasse como um brinquedo e depois jogar fora. 

Quando Draco voltou de seus devaneios Harry ressonava com a boca aberta e a cabeça torta sobre o recosto do sofá, ele se distraiu um pouco olhando ele dormir mas balançou a cabeça rapidamente e acordou o outro sacudindo seu ombro sem nenhuma delicadeza.

\- Sofá não é lugar para dormir Potter, levanta!

Harry se arrumou num pulo e coçou os olhos antes de responder a grosseria de Draco.

\- Eu estou dormindo no sofá, lembra-se? O quarto de hóspedes está cheio de brinquedos de Teddy e o quarto de Andromeda agora é seu. Aliás, aonde você dormia quando ela era viva?

\- No laboratório. - Respondeu. O que ele disse a seguir com certeza iria faze-lo se arrepender durante anos, mas seria até o tempo dele conseguir arrumar o quarto de hóspede - Você pode dormir no quarto da Andrômeda comigo, se quiser.

\- Na mesma cama? 

Draco ponderou por um momento já arrependido, mas não tinha como ser de outro jeito.

\- Sim. - Respondeu indiferente.

Harry sorriu abertamente e pulou em cima de Draco o abraçando forte. Draco ficou congelado com aquela ação inesperada.

\- Obrigado, as minhas costas não aguentavam mais e você já reparou como essa sala é bem iluminada? 

E soltando Draco do abraço, Harry subiu bocejando as escadas para o quarto. Draco olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já passava da meia-noite e o seguiu para dormir. 

Draco virou para o lado para olhar Harry dormir, isso era doentio, mas ele não podia evitar. Harry dormia com um travesseiro no meio das pernas e as mãos por debaixo da cabeça e dormia de boca aberta. Draco se perguntou se ele tinha algum problema de respiração e colcou a mão perto de seu nariz. Ok, ele estava respirando. 

Oh Merlin, eu estou virando uma mãe, checando se o seu bebê estava respirando. Pensou Draco.

Do outro lado do corredor, o verdadeiro bebê da casa começou a chorar. Draco se levantou sentindo o corpo pesar de cansaço, definitivamente não seria hoje que ele iria dormir. 

\- Mamãe está indo! - Brincou depois de cruzar a porta até o quarto de Teddy.


	4. Fazendo o Seu Melhor

Harry acordou com o rosto colado contra o chão frio e soltou um grunhido de raiva. Draco havia empurrado ele da cama novamente.

E ele com certeza estava atrasado. 

As regra de Draco para Harry dormir no mesmo quarto, e na mesma cama, que ele era de longe absurdas e uma delas envolvia não ter despertador para Harry conseguir acordar. Draco não era uma pessoa matutina e: " Não suporta nenhum tipo de interação antes das 10:00 horas, logo seu despertador trouxa barulhento não pode ficar." 

Harry se levantou do chão com dificuldade, parecia que ele não havia dormido nem um minuto daquela noite, o que era estranho já que Teddy não acordou nenhuma vez durante a madrugada e nem ele, muito menos Draco teve que se levantar para cuidar do bebê. O rapaz verificou o relógio de pulso em cima da cômoda e fez uma prece em agradecimento por ainda estar no horário e se virando para um Draco ressonando tranquilo, Harry se agachou pegando o travesseiro do chão e jogando com força em cima da cabeça do loiro. 

Draco rugiu com o rosto afundado no travesseiro. 

\- Você me derrubou da cama de novo! - Explicou Harry antes de sair do quarto para o seu banho matinal. 

O banho de Harry como sempre durou menos de cinco minutos, uma vez que Teddy parecia sentir o cheiro de pessoas acordadas e já estava cantarolando "Duaco" do seu quarto para que alguém o tirasse do berço. Nessas horas Harry agradecia por Teddy não saber andar, ele com certeza num momento desses já teria tocado o terror pela casa e ainda não eram nem oito da manhã. 

\- Por favor, Potter. Vá ver o que Teddy quer. - Resmungou Draco quando Harry entrou voando pelo quarto para se trocar, a essa altura Teddy já cantarolava palavras indecifráveis. 

\- Você deveria ir dessa vez, já que Duaco é você! - O tom de Harry foi mais ácido do que ele pretendia, era dificil engolir que seu afilhado sabia dizer o nome de Draco e o dele não.

\- Ainda não estou dialogando. - Disse a voz preguiçosa. 

Harry bufou. A manhã estava uma bagunça, não seria um dia bom.

Teddy fez a maior bagunça com o seu café da manhã, tinha mingau de aveia por todo seu cabelo e roupa que Harry já tinha trocado pela segunda vez, - Teddy havia feito xixi na primeira porque Harry se esqueceu de colocar a fralda antes. - enquanto Harry não havia conseguido dar nenhuma mordida em sua torrada e nem arrumado sua maleta. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e deu um longo suspiro ao perceber que Teddy agora passava a colher com mingau por todo o seu rosto.

\- Merlin, o que é isso? Tergeo! - Draco havia chegado a cozinha e apontou a varinha para Teddy deixando o garotinho limpo novamente.

\- Duaco! 

\- Bom dia, Princesa. - Harry anunciu ácido. - Oh, desculpe, já está se comunicando?

\- Sim estou, e bom dia para você também. Obrigado. - Sorriu ironicamente. 

Harry balançou a cabeça e finalmente conseguiu terminar sua xícara de chá e terminar de organizar as coisas em sua maleta. Quando estava quase perto da lareira para sair, Draco disse suavemente.

\- Está se esquecendo do Teddy. Eu sei o que eu disse, mas não posso ficar com ele hoje. - Disse enquanto tomava mais um gole de chá.

Harry gemeu alto, era sexta-feira, realmente seu dia de ficar com Teddy, mas ele tinha uma reunião importante hoje e por isso trocou com Draco. Mas era óbvio que Malfoy ia dar um jeito de atrapalhar os planos. 

\- Draco, eu não posso ficar com ele!

\- Eu muito menos, me mandaram uma coruja do St.Mungus. Preciso checar a minha mãe. 

Harry gelou por um minuto, Draco não falava da mãe, mas sempre voltava muito abalado das visitas ao hospital. Realmente não tinha como dizer não para esse motivo.

\- Não precisa olhar assim, eles só querem trocar de medicação. Vou lá para garantir que seja menos estressante. 

Harry concordou com a cabeça pegando Teddy dos braços de Draco e sua mochila, que óbvio Draco havia arrumado perfeitamente, ele era tão melhor nessas coisas. O pensamento fez Harry ficar mais irritado do que já estava e ele torceu para que Draco não percebesse. 

É, o dia não estava sendo bom. 

\- Bom, tenham um bom dia e se divirtam - Draco disse mais para Teddy do que para Harry. - Mas antes você precisa tirar essa gravata. 

E antes que Harry pudesse baixar os olhos, Draco já estava com a mão em seu pescoço. 

\- O que há de errado com a minha gravata? 

\- Tudo. - Afirmou - Tudo de errado no universo está nessa gravata. Aposto que alcançaríamos a paz mundial se a queimassemos. 

Harry virou os olhos enquanto Draco desvazia o nó e amassou o tecido nas mãos.

\- Bem melhor. - Disse sorrindo - Agora vão, você só tem 2 minutos antes de ficar muito atrasado. 

Harry tropeçou ao perceber que perdeu tempo e segurou firme Teddy em seus braços quando Draco jogou o pó de Flu para ambos desaparecerem no verde. 

***************************************************************************

O decorrer do dia não foi melhor do que a manhã que Harry teve, Teddy estava com um problema sério com o xixi e já havia molhado suas vestes de Auror duas vezes, isso sem contar em pedaços de pergaminho que ele comeu provavelmente pensando que era um lanchinho pré-almoço. Ele prometeu a si mesmo, guardar esse acontecimento para si mesmo, se Draco descobrisse com certeza faria um sermão de horas sobre como Harry era distraído. Não que ele se importasse com o que Malfoy pense. 

E o pior era que faltavam 10 minutos para a reunião de Harry e ele não tinha encontrado ninguém para olhar Teddy por um tempo. 

\- Fica calmo, Harry. Tenho certeza de que Kingsley e os outros aurores não vaõ se importar com Teddy na reunião. - Disse Ron enquanto soltava estrelas com a varinha para Teddy rir. Harry se sentia aliviado e supreso com a facilidade que Ron tinha com crianças.

\- É, acho que você está certo né? Teddy vai se comportar, não é bebê? 

Teddy estava distraido demais tentando comer as estrelinhas para prestar atenção em Harry. 

Ron o pegou do chão e os dois se encaminharam para a sala de reuniões, como o ruivo tinha dito, nenhum dos aurores nem Kingsley se incomodou com a presença da criança, pelo contrario, foi um festival de caretas e homens com sorrisos desarmados para distrair Teddy.   
Mas foi ai que começou o problema, Teddy estava distraído demais. 

Harry estava muito empolgado debatendo sobre como evitar que as pessoas tenham tanto receio de quem tem a habilidade de falar com cobras, que não percebeu que Devon, um dos aurores, havia dado na mão de Teddy uma pena, pergaminho e um tinteiro. Honestamente, quem dá um tinteiro nas mãos de uma criança de um ano e meio? 

Foram exatos 3 minutos para o estrago acontecer, Rony olhou para Harry com a sua conhecida cara de pânico e tentou chamar a atenção do amigo sem fazer muito alarde, mas era meio dificil não fazer alarde quando Teddy estava da cabeça aos pés, incluindo a boca, mergulhado de tinta azul. Harry achou que ia desmaiar.

-Oh não, Teddy. 

O rapaz pegou Teddy rapidamente do chão e sem querer foi um pouco bruto ao fazer, o que fez o garotinho abrir o berreiro. Harry saiu rapidamente da sala implorando desculpas e com Ron em seu encalço. 

\- Ei cara, não foi sua culpa. Espera! Não coloca ele na pia, mais fácil usar um feitiço. - Aconselhou Ron rapidamente sacando a varinha e limpando Teddy de tinta. O garotinho ainda chorava então o ruivo o pegou nos braços novamente.

Harry suspirou frustrado, parecia que todo mundo savia cuidar de um bebê, menos ele. 

\- Será que tinta para escrever faz mal? - Perguntou tentando focar no que era importante no momento.

\- Acho que ele não chegou a engolir. - Observou Ron enquanto Teddy coçava os olhos, parando gradualmente de chorar. - Harry, não fique assim, você está fazendo o melhor que pode.

\- Não estou! Eu não durmo, não como direito e me distraio fácil! Desse jeito vou ter que passar a guarda total para Draco e eu não posso aceitar isso. 

Ron se aproximou e apertou levemente o ombro de Harry.

\- Não se preocupe, você só não está acostumado a cuidar de um bebê. Bill e Fleur chegaram a perguntar se mamãe não queria adotar Victoire antes mesmo dela fazer um ano. 

\- Sério? 

\- Eu juro. - Respondeu rindo. - Eu nunca vi Bill tão desesperado. 

Harry se sentiu melhor ao saber disso e deu um sorriso fraco em agradecimento. Teddy pareceu perceber a preocupação do padrinho e transformou seu cabelos naturalmente azuis em negros e seus olhos ficaram verdes vivos como os de Harry. Era seu jeito de dizer que gostava de alguém, deixando sua aparência parecida com a da pessoa.

\- Eu também amo você, Teddy. - Respondeu suavemente se sentindo menos pesado depois de tudo.

O resto do dia passou um pouco mais tranquilo, mesmo com o mau-humor encarnado em Harry e com a constante preocupação de estar sendo um mau guardião, ele conseguiu fazer Teddy dormir algumas horas para voltar a reunião e terminar seus afazeres do dia. Á noite ele estava exausto e definitivamente fora para as gracinhas de Draco quando chegou em casa. 

\- Sério Malfoy, coma esses legumes e não enche o saco!

\- Mas eu odeio cenouras, te disse isso! Esconde-las no bolo de carne não vão me fazer comer.

Draco não comia verduras e Harry as adorava, o que fazia esconde-las dentro dos pratos para que o loiro não percebesse, mas essa noite ele não fez isso direito e Draco estava surtando sobre como ele já era um adulto e podia decidir se quer comer legumes ou não. Harry se afastou de onde estava alimentando Teddy e puxou o prato de Draco, se livrando das malditas cenouras dentro do bolo de carne com as mãos. 

\- Pronto! Me livrei delas.

Draco fez uma careta indignada.

\- Você pegou com a mão! Eca! Perdi a fome.

\- Ótimo Draco, então termine de alimentar Teddy, eu vou me deitar.

\- Mas hoje é seu dia de folga. - Lembrou Draco.

\- Não estou com vontade de sair hoje.

Ele estava exausto demais então se demorou muito no banho, pouco tempo depois Draco se sentou na cama com as pernas cruzadas. 

\- Dia ruim? 

Harry olhou para Draco e fez bico.

\- O dia meio que não foi de acordo com o plano. 

Draco concordou com a cabeça e entrou debaixo do edredom. 

\- Como foi com a sua mãe? 

Os olhos de Draco brilharam e Harry teve medo de ter tocado em um assunto delicado.

\- Ela se lembrou de mim. - Disse quase em sussurro e Harry percebeu que o brilho nos olhos eram de felicidade e não de lágrimas. - Ela realmente se lembrou de mim e me chamou de Draco e tudo mais.

Harry abriu um sorriso largo. Pelo menos uma coisa boa naquele dia perturbado.

Draco realmente sofria com a situação de sua mãe, ele sempre voltava muito abalado do St.Mungus geralmente ficava o dia todo na cama, deprimido. Logo esse passo de melhora de Narcisa era pra ele, a melhor noticia do mundo.

\- Isso é maravilhoso Draco, eu estou muito feliz. - Respondeu afagando a bochecha de Draco por tempo demais.

O loiro se afastou ao perceber a demora daquele carinho, mas Harry ainda podia sentir o calor de sua pele na ponta dos dedos, rapidamente guardou a mão dentro da coberta e limpou a garganta nervoso. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Desde quando você esconde as verduras na comida? - Perguntou Draco quando Harry já estava quase pegando no sono.

\- Hoje foi a primeira vez. - Mentiu de olhos fechados.

\- Não faça de novo. - Demandou ficando de costas para Harry. 

Harry sorriu em silencio, se Draco soubesse o tanto de legumes e verduras que havia experimentado só essa semana sem perceber, com certeza jogaria todas as maldições imperdoáveis em cima de Harry. E óbvio que ele ia fazer de novo. 

Harry se aconchegou nas cobertas, torcendo para que Draco não o empurrasse para fora da cama com a sua pouca noção de espaço. 

Pelo menos amanhã seria sábado e sábados são sempre dias bons.


	5. Harry Potter, The Bi Who Lived

O sábado chegou e surpreendentemente estava sol. Draco estava sonhando que estava beijando alguém, e esse alguém tinha os lábios doces como biscoitos de canela e tinha os cabelos muito espessos, o beijo era tão real que ele jurava estar sentindo seus lábios ficarem molhados com a saliva daquele alguém. 

Do outro lado, Harry ria da expressão de Draco dormindo enquanto Teddy estava em cima do loiro tentando colocar a sua chupeta toda babada na boca de Draco.

\- Bons sonhos, Draco? - Exclamou Harry para que ele acordasse.

Draco acordou em um pulo com a voz de Harry e se o rapaz não tivesse bons reflexos Teddy teria caido no chão, ainda assim o moreno não conseguia parar de rir. 

\- Bom, você tem apenas alguns minutos para se trocar e sairmos, sugiro que se levante e tente não voltar para os seus sonhos molhados novamente. 

Harry saiu do quarto com um sorriso irritante e Draco gemeu de vergonha se afundando na cama, _será que ele havia falado algum nome em voz alta? Ou feito algum som bizarro? Céus, morar com Potter era uma tortura!_ O loiro se arrastou até o banheiro e ligou a ducha para acordar, alguma coisa se contorceu em seu estômago quando ele percebeu que ia passar as próximas horas com Harry, Teddy também, mas uma vez que apenas ele conseguia formas frases coerentes então era praticamente Harry e ele.

_Só Harry e ele._

\- Draaaco. - Harry cantarolava ao final da escada. Não era possivel que Draco tivesse voltado a dormir, e então ele escutou o barulho do chuveiro se abrir mas o outro parecia ter dormido embaixo da água.

\- Harry? Harry, você está ai? 

Uma voz feminina falou da sala, Harry correu para ver quem era na ligação por Flu e sorriu ao ver o rosto de Hermione entre as chamas.

\- Olá Mione, como está?

\- Estou bem. - Ela respondeu animada. - Estou te convidando para almoçar conosco hoje nA'Toca, você vem? Traga o Teddy!

Harry soltou um muxoxo desanimado.

\- Combinei com Draco que hoje iriamos passear com Teddy, não poderei ir Mione. Sinto muito.

Ao contrário do que Harry pensava, Hermione não pareceu nada chateada com a noticia. Seu rosto de repente se iluminou e ela mudou o tom de voz para algo mais, malicioso.

\- Programa de casal, é? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso exagerado

\- Não! - Harry se desesperou em negar. - Que ideia Hermione, eu e Draco não somos um casal! - Hermione estava afirmando aquilo muito mais que Harry gostaria, em como eles, mesmo sem ser oficial, estavam se transformando em um casal.

\- Mas poderiam seeer... - Cantarolou

\- A gente não consegue ficar dois minutos sem discordar e brigar um com o outro, nunca que---

E então algo tirou a atenção de Harry da conversa, Teddy tinha se levantado do tapete aonde estava brincando e levantou a perna devagar como se fosse... Como se fosse andar!

\- Hermione eu falo com você depois! - Gritou Harry desligando a conversa com Hermione e correndo para perto de Teddy que parecia decidir se dava o primeiro passo ou não. 

O coração de Harry se agitou de felicidade, Teddy estava dando os primeiros passos! _Onde estava Draco?_

\- Draco! Draco! Desce aqui agora, você precisa ver isso. - Harry gritava enquanto torcia para que Teddy não andasse sem que Draco também estivesse presente.

\- O que é, Potter? Já estou descendo só preciso me trocar. - Resmungou o loiro lá de cima.

\- NÃO! VOCÊ PRECISA DESCER AGORA! TEDDY ESTÁ TENTANDO ANDAR!

Draco se agitou se enrolando na toalha e tropeçou no tapete caindo no chão ao tentar passar pelo corredor rapidamente. 

\- EU ESTOU BEM. - Gritou ao se levantar. - FAÇA-O PARAR!

\- MAS COMO?

\- APENAS FAÇA. EU JÁ ESTOU INDO!

Teddy havia levantado o pé novamente e estava quase pousando no chão para dar o primeiro passinho, tudo ficou meio em camera lenta na cabeça de Harry e junto com os gritos de Draco ele não sabia muito bem no que fazer e pensar, então ele fez o que o impulso pediu e empurrou levemente Teddy, que caiu no chão de bunda no momento em que Draco chegou na sala. 

E óbvio, Teddy começou a chorar.

\- Desculpe Teddy. - Disse Harry se agachando para consolar Teddy.

\- O que você fez? 

\- Você queria que ele parasse e eu dei um empurrãozinho nele.

Draco levou as mão até o rosto e começou a rir, eles eram os piores guardiões do mundo. Harry também começou a rir enquanto Teddy ainda chorava contra o peito de Harry. Draco se aproximou e afagou os cabelos de Teddy que foi se acalmando. Os olhos de Draco e Harry se encontraram, nunca tinha feito Teddy parar de chorar assim tão fácil e Harry sorriu levemente, talvez não fossem guardiões tão ruins assim. 

\- Ainda vamos sair? - Draco perguntou mesmo não querendo quebrar o momento.

\- Claro, está um dia realmente bonito lá fora... Seria um desperdício ficarmos trancados aqui o dia inteiro. 

Draco concordou com um aceno e voltou para o quarto para terminar de se arrumar.   
Harry tinha planejado todo um dia ao ar livre, ele tinha certeza que Draco nunca tinha visitado decentemente a Londres Trouxa então o destino foi o grande parque próximo ao palácio de Buckingham. 

Draco ficou realmente animado em ver o palácio de perto e os guardas com seus chapéus engraçados e Teddy estava igualmente excitado com os patos e em comer grama.

\- Merlin, esse garoto coloca tudo o que encontra na boca. - Reclamou Draco depois de tirar da mão de Teddy um graveto pela milésima vez.

Harry observou Draco com o seu afilhado e sentiu uma ponta de inveja, tirando a hora da comida, Draco era muito melhor em lidar com Teddy. Ele sabia o que significava cada choro e como agir em cada situação, sem contar que Teddy poderia ser considerado o bebê mais bem vestido da Grã-Bretanha. Harry suspirou alto, chateado por não ser metade do guardião que Draco era e voltou sua face para o sol novamente, quando alguém ficou em sua frente tampando toda luz. 

\- Olá Harry. - Disse a voz sorridente.

_Merda, era Jonathan._

Draco olhou para cima e segurou a respiração, ele já tinha visto esse ex-namorado de Potter nas revistas ano passado, mas pessoalmente ele era muito mais bonito pessoalmente. Os cabelos negros até a altura dos ombros e os traços indígenas fez Draco pensar que talvez ele pudesse tomar um pouco de sol, uma vez que ele era pálido igual um vampiro.

\- Ér... Olá Jace. - Respondeu Harry tímido se endireitando para vê-lo melhor.

Jace olhou desconfortável para Draco que rapidamente entendeu o olhar. Jonathan com certeza era uma daquelas pessoas que ainda achavam que Malfoy era sinônimo para bruxos das trevas. Com raiva, Draco puxou Teddy do chão e saiu caminhando em passos firmes em direção ao lago, ele não ia ficar ali pela humilhação dupla de estar perto do ex de Harry que ainda por cima achava que ele poderia amaldiçoar todas as pessoas naquele parque.

\- Draco! - Harry chamou - Desculpe Jace, eu não posso conversar agora.

\- Porque? Está vigiando o comensal para que ele não apronte alguma na frente dos trouxas?

\- Primeiramente Draco não é  e nunca foi um Comensal, ele aceitou a marca mas nunca exerceu a... atividade. - Harry não tinha certeza de como chamar aquilo. - Segundo, ele é um amigo e estamos passando o dia juntos com o meu afilhado. 

\- Ah, então você não está só confraternizando com o inimigo, está dando para ele também. - Replicou o outro 

Harry soltou o ar indignado, _como ele havia namorado aquele babaca?_

\- Já faz um bom tempo que isso não é da sua conta. Agora se não se importar.

Harry se levantou da grama e seguiu Draco até o lado, deixando Jonathan para trás. Draco estava tentando se distrair com Teddy gritando para os patos, mas a voz de Jace ainda ressoava nos seus ouvidos, quando ele sentiu a mão de Harry sobre seu ombro percebeu o quanto seu corpo estava tenso. 

Ele se virou rapidamente e se afastou na defensiva.

\- Acabou de conversar com a Pocahontas? 

Harry se assustou com a referencia  de uma história trouxa que Draco usou mas não se preocupou em questionar, ele estava mais preocupado com os olhos de Draco. Estavam raivosos como um céu de tempestade. 

\- Desculpe por tudo o que ele disse. Ele é um babaca, apenas ignore.

Draco virou a cabeça para Harry, nem um pouco calmo.

\- Tenho certeza de que você explicou direitinho o que estava comigo. 

\- Sim, disse que eramos amigos e que estavamos dando um passeio com Teddy.

\- Ah claro. Amigos. - Draco fez questão de exagerar no tom ao dizer amigos. 

\- E não é o que somos? 

\- Claro, Harry é o que somos! - Draco levantou a voz se descontrolando. - Porque, Merlin que nos ajude, caso eu seja visto com o _Bi Who Lived_ como namorado, ou esposo dele! 

\- Bi Who Lived? Bi de Bissexual? - Harry tentou entender a referência

\- Ai Potter! Cala a boca! - Draco poderia agarrar o garoto pelo pescoço e afoga-lo ali mesmo naquela lagoa

\- Eu só estou tentando entender e não, não há nada demais se alguém achar que estamos namorando, inclusive Hermione---

Harry foi interrompido por uma adolescente ruiva que apontava a frente deles.

\- Ei, acho que o bebê de vocês está caminhando para o lago. - Ela avisou

Harry e Draco viraram a cabeça rapidamente e enxergaram Teddy caminhando tropego em direção aos cisnes na beira do lago, os dois rapazes sairam em disprada não sabendo se comemoravam o finalmente primeiro passo de Teddy ou se desesperavam pelo garoto quase se afogar por conta da distração de ambos na hora da discussão.

Resolveram fazer os dois. 

Harry pegou Teddy com um braço e Draco colocou a mão no peito rindo de nervoso e alívio ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Ele andou. - Disse em meio a respiração, o sorriso ganhando mais força

Harry levantou Teddy para o alto balançando o garotinho no ar.

\- Você andou! - E se voltando para Draco retribuiu o sorriso - Ele andou! 

Draco não poderia deixar de se aproximar para abraçar Harry em comemoração a essa pequena vitória daquela pequena... Família? 

\- Me desculpe pelo Jace. Mesmo. Você sabe que eu não penso nada daquilo sobre você. 

Harry sentiu que precisava dizer aquilo e dizer naquele momento. 

\- Tudo bem. - Draco pousou a mão no braço de Harry, seu rosto perto demais do rapaz, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro da cerveja amanteigada que ele estava bebendo antes. - Vamos esquecer isso.

\- Certo. Vamos.

E talvez movido pela emoção do dia ou talvez porque ele já estava cansado de fingir que não estava pensando nas palavras de Hermione hoje cedo, Harry levantou um pouco o rosto e beijou Draco docemente. Seus lábios se abriram e se fecharam e depois se abriram de novo, Draco respirou fundo entre o beijo porque pensou que fosse perder os sentidos ali mesmo, ele se inclinou um pouco em direção a Harry e ergueu a mão livre até a sua bochecha. Draco recuou e pressionou os lábios novamente nos de Harry e ele ficou tão surpreso em ser beijado de novo que achou seus ossos fossem derreter. Um grito irritado de Teddy que havia perdido a atenção fizeram os dois se afastarem.

\- Melhor voltarmos para casa. - Sussurrou Draco mais vermelho que o suéter que Harry estava usando.

\- Sim, melhor voltarmos. - Harry conseguiu responder, mas só depois que Draco já estava a vários passos a frente dele. O rapaz se permitiu a sorrir abertamente e cutucou levemente a barriga de Teddy. - Você viu? O primo Draco me deu um beijo! 

Harry podia jurar que Teddy revirou os olhos quando ele disse isso e seguiu Draco praticamente pulando de felicidade.  
  



	6. PotterPotterPotter

Draco sabia que Harry não estava entendendo nada e que estava possivelmente chateado, mas é que Draco não sabia como agir depois daquele beijo e se antes eles não trocavam muitas palavras, agora parecia que tudo havia piorado. Draco não sabia o que dizer, se ele tocava no assunto do beijo, se beijava Harry de novo, se dava na cara dele por ser tão sonso e também não dizer nem falar nada. Não sabia. Por enquanto ele estava acordando antes de Harry para sair de casa antes dele _(um sacrifício necessário),_ indo dormir antes que Harry _(o que não adiantava, porque Draco ficava olhando para o teto só pensando nos lábios de Harry nos dele),_ evitando almoços/jantares e sentar para assistir a tv quando ele estava presente ( _mesmo Draco sabendo que era muito mais engraçado assistir How I Met Your Mother com Harry)_ e tentando ficar calado. Quieto como um rato.

\- Draco, você está sendo rídiculo. Uma hora você vai ter que falar com ele. - Acusou Pansy revirando os olhos, claramente cansada de todo esse lenga-lenga. - E juro, você não fala com ele, mas a palavra Potter não sai da sua boca. _PotterPotterPotter_. Minha cabeça não aguenta mais! 

Draco fechou a cara e bufou irritado. Ele odiava admitir, mas Pansy estava certa. Já fazia três dias que ele não falava com Harry, o coitado já estava começando a olha-lo com aquela carinha de cachorro sem comida. Ele se levantou e vestiu o casaco dando as costas para Pansy.

\- Onde você vai? 

\- Estou dando paz para a sua cabeça. - Ele se virou e se afastava lentamente de costas com um sorriso. - Vou para casa e voltar a falar com Potter.

\- Draco! Espera! Você não pagou a sua parte da conta...

Pansy pensou em gritar, mas Draco estava longe demais para escuta-la.

* * * * * * * * *

Draco chegou em casa e deu de cara com Hermione Granger vestindo seu casaco.

\- Ah, olá Draco. - Ela cumprimentou. - Posso te chamar de Draco agora, né? 

Não era como se eles fossem melhores amigos, mas uma vez que ele estava praticamente criando uma criança com Harry essas formalidades poderiam ser deixadas para lá.

\- Claro Gran-- Hermione! - Se corrigiu rindo fraco.

Hermione retribuiu sorrindo e foi em direção a lareira.

\- Já estou indo, Teddy já está melhor e está lá em cima com Harry. Só tente fazer Harry comer alguma coisa, ele ficou o dia todo angustiado e não tomou nem água. 

Alguma coisa se remexeu no peito de Draco, Harry não iria trabalhar hoje então ele se ofereceu em ficar com Teddy o dia inteiro e como quarta era o dia de folga de Draco, ele não voltou para casa depois de trabalhar na loja de poções. 

\- Como assim, Teddy está melhor? 

Hermione o olhou com a expressão confusa, depois suavizou entendendo. Draco não estava falando com Harry porque ele o beijou. 

\- Teddy esteve chorando o dia todo e vomitando tudo o que come. Agora a noite ele teve um pouco de febre mas parece estar melhor, Harry prometeu leva-lo ao St.Mungus amanhã caso não melhore.

Draco sabia que a sua expressão estava entre choque e medo porque Hermione colocou a mão em seu ombro e apertou levemente.

\- Está tudo bem, agora. Crianças adoecem Draco é normal, Teddy só está com uma gripe. Agora acho melhor você quebrar o silêncio e apoiar Harry.

Ela piscou como se eles partilhassem de um segredo. Será que ela já havia ficado confusa assim com beijo? Draco quis perguntar, depois ficou irritado consigo mesmo. _Ele estava parecendo uma garota adolescente, meu Deus!_

Draco subiu lentamente as escadas pensando no que dizer para Harry, será que ele pedia desculpas? Mas ele nem sabia que Teddy estava doente. Ok, hoje certamente não era o melhor dia para comentar do beijo. Talvez ele não devesse comentar sobre o beijo nunca, foi só um beijo afinal _(mesmo que Draco tenha sonhado com esse beijo desde os seus 14 anos)_.

Quando se deu conta, Draco já estava na porta, mas algo o fez parar. Ele olhou para dentro do quarto e sem fazer barulho, Draco viu Harry andando de lá para cá com Teddy deitado em seus braços mas além disso Harry estava cantando baixinho. 

\- _You float like a feather in a beautiful world, I wish I was special, you're so fucking special..._

Draco tentava não rir porque, céus, era a música mais improvavél do mundo para se ninar uma criança.

\- _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo... What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here..._

\- Teddy acaba de escutar seu primeiro palavrão. - Draco se anunciou quase murmurando, ele não queria acabar com o momento, mas também não queria que Harry se virasse de repente e se assustasse segurando Teddy nos braços.

\- Foi a primeira música que me veio a cabeça. - Murmurou Harry sem tirar os olhos do afilhado, que já estava adormecido.

\- Radiohead me deixa meio deprimido.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha confuso.

\- O que foi? Eu tenho um bom conhecimento de bandas trouxas se você quer saber... escondido do meu pai é claro.

Harry colocou Teddy devagar no berço e o cobriu com a manta de bichinhos.

\- O que mais eu não sei sobre você? 

Draco deu um sorriso malicioso para Harry sem pensar, ás vezes era dificil manter a postura na frente dele. Rapidamente ele limpou a garganta para mudar de assunto.

\- Ele está melhor? 

\- A febre abaixou um pouco e finalmente parou de chorar mas é melhor ficarmos de olho. 

\- Você deveria ter me avisado. 

\- Você não estava falando comigo e eu não queria te atrapalhar. - E até no Japão conseguiriam perceber que o tom era de mágoa.

\- Eu sei, eu estava meio... Meio confuso. 

\- Foi exatamente o que Hermione disse.

 _Sabia que ela entendia_. Pensou Draco.

\- Eu pediria desculpas, mas não me arrependo de ter te beijado.

\- E eu nem quero que tenha se arrependido. - _Droga Draco! Não seja tão fácil!_

Harry sorriu pressionando os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

\- É que... A gente nem sabe nada sobre o outro, eu só queria te conhecer melhor antes de ter sua lingua dentro da minha garganta. - Foi a melhor desculpa que Draco conseguiu inventar.

E ele claramente queria bem mais que a lingua de Harry em sua garganta.

\- Eu não tenho a lingua tão comprida assim---

\- É uma metáfora, Potter!

\- Ah sim... Então me pergunte.

\- O que? 

\- Você disse que não me conhece direito. Então me pergunte.

O problema era que Draco conhecia Harry, ele o observava desde os onze anos, ele sabia tudo, sabia o que ele gostava de comer no café da manhã, que quando ficava com raiva tremia a perna esquerda e mordia o lábio, que dormia melhor com a janela aberta... Harry era o que não sabia nada sobre Draco, a não ser claro os defeitos. Esses Draco tinha certeza que Harry poderia enumerá-los e em ordem alfabética. 

\- Não sei... Que tipo de criança você era? - Bem, isso era algo que Draco não sabia sobre Harry e todo esse tempo cuidando de Teddy, a infância virou seu assunto favorito. 

O rosto de Harry se escureceu e ele se sentou no carpete ao lado do berço de Teddy, Draco não sabia o porque mas parecia que aquele era um assunto delicado. 

\- Disse algo errado? - Perguntou.

\- Não. - Respondeu Harry simplesmente, ele não falava da sua infancia, nem com Ron e Hermione mas, falar daquilo com Draco parecia... o certo a se fazer. 

Draco se sentou com as pernas cruzadas ao lado de Harry.

\- Então me diga, que tipo de criança você era? 

\- Uma criança bem quieta na verdade. 

Draco soltou uma risada abafada pela mão de Harry.

\- Shiu! 

\- Desculpe. - Ele murmurou - Mas pensar que você era uma criança quieta não faz muito sentido para mim. 

\- Mas eu era... 

\- Tá, mas como foi ser criado por trouxas? 

\- Acho que a pergunta correta é como é ser criado pelos meus tios. - Corrigiu friamente e então ele permaneceu um bom tempo em silêncio, Draco mão conseguia entender porque aquele assunto estava afetando tanto Harry. - Desculpa Draco, acho que não consigo falar sobre isso.

E então o rapaz se levantou e Draco o seguiu preocupado, quando Harry se deitou na cama com as pernas encolhidas quase até o peito - um outro sinal de quando Harry estava aborrecido - Draco se deu conta de que realmente era um assusto dificil para ele. O loiro se deitou ao lado de Harry e fitava os olhos verdes por detrás dos óculos que mesmo no meio-escuro do quarto pareciam dois faróis de luz. 

\- Meus tios não me tratavam bem. Eu dormi no armário embaixo da escada até meus onze anos e se não fosse por Hagrid e Dumbledore eu estaria lá até hoje. - Ele recomeçou a falar também encarando os olhos de Draco. - Aprendi a fazer serviços de casa aos seis e só descobri que me chamava Harry quando fui para pré-escola e meu professor me chamou assim, em casa me chamavam de garoto ou só aberração mesmo. Na escola as crianças não gostavam de mim porque eu era o garotinho miúdo com roupas largas do primo que não falava porque sempre achava que alguém iria maltrata-lo. Quando arrumei um amiguinho meu primo Duda fez questão de persegui-lo e então ele deixou de ser meu amigo para que não apanhasse mais depois da aula.

Draco sentiu um aperto enorme no coração. Ele sempre achou que Harry teve tudo por conta da sua fama, ele não imaginava nada daquilo. 

\- Eu nunca ganhava presente em nenhuma data, os unicos brinquedos que eu tinha eram uns soldadinhos de chumbo que Duda jogou em mim quando não quis mais brincar com eles. Eu me sentia sozinho e abandonado o tempo todo, a explicação que eles davam sobre meus pais eram que eles tinham explodido em um acidente de carro.

\- O que?! - Perguntou Draco indignado, era crueldade demais para se fazer com qualquer pessoa.  - E a sua cicatriz e a sua magia, como eles te explicaram tudo isso?

\- Não explicaram. - Harry sorriu fraco. - Meu tio dizia que a cicatriz veio de uma vez que eu cai das escadas, mas eu achava que era de alguma surra que não me lembrava, e surras eram uma coisa constante na minha vida, principalmente quando minha magia começou a se manifestar e eu quebrava alguns copos e vibrava as janelas. Eu era uma aberração para eles.

Draco não conseguiu se conter e pressionou seus lábios contra os de Harry que abriu a boca sem pestanejar aceitando o beijo, deixando que suas linguas se enrolassem e o calor tomasse conta. Draco se moveu e num segundo já estava em cima de Harry pressionando seu corpo contra o dele, ele pensava em quantas vezes Harry precisou de carinho e não tinha alguém para fazer isso, ele sabia que um beijo não apagaria anos de abuso, mas ajudaria o desgaste de ter contado tudo aquilo para Draco. Um gemido escapou da boca de Harry entre o beijo, Draco percebeu a ereção crescer dentro de suas calças.

Harry estava sendo esmagado por todas aquelas sensações, ele estava se sentindo triste pelo desgaste emocional de falar sobre o passado mas a pressão do corpo de Draco com o dele era bom demais para continuar se sentindo triste. No momento em que Draco largou a sua boca e passou a marcar seu pescoço com pequenos chupões ele sentiu como se ele fosse se desfazer entre os lençóis. 

\- Eu vou fazer você se sentir tão bem. - O loiro sussurrou no ouvido de Harry fazendo todo o corpo dele se eletrizar.

Harry gemeu quase chorando em resposta. Ele queria que Draco acabasse com ele. 

Mas quando Draco finalmente voltou sua boca para devorar Harry, um pequeno choro invadiu o quarto e então foi ficando mais alto e Draco despencou em cima de Harry. 

\- Droga, Teddy. - Se lamentou Harry passando a mão sobre o rosto. Ele escorregou por debaixo de Draco até o chão e correu para o quarto ao lado. 

Draco permaneceu esparramado na cama torcendo para que Teddy se acalmasse e voltasse a dormir para que Harry voltasse com a sua bundinha linda para cama e terminar o que começaram. 

Mas os deuses não iriam escutar Draco naquela noite. Harry chamou por Draco logo em seguida e a julgar pela camiseta vomitada e por um Teddy quase amolecido em seus braços, as coisas não estavam boas.

O coração de Harry estava na garganta e se ele estivesse sozinho não daria conta daquela situação, ele já havia ficado doente várias vezes ao longo da sua vida, mas Teddy estar assim era completamente diferente. Até chegar a vez de eles serem atendidos, Teddy já havia vomitado em Draco em Harry e nas duas enfermeiras que o segurou enquanto eles se limpavam. O garotinho estava vomitando até o que não havia em seu estomago. 

Quando o medibruxo deitou Teddy e começou a fazer os feitiços para examina-lo, Harry sentiu uma mão apertar seu braço, era Draco, ele sorriu de volta e disse entre os dentes.

\- Crianças ficam doentes né?

\- Uhum. Completamente normal. - O tom de Draco também estava longe de ser seguro.

\- Não é porque somos maus guardiões não é? Afinal, como saberiamos que Teddy é alérgico a leite? 

\- Não somos maus para Teddy. Não tinha como adivinhar, como a enfermeira disse.

Os dois receberam as ordens médicas com atenção, Teddy ainda ficaria um pouco choroso e comendo pouco durante aquela semana, mas com a medicação sendo ministrada corretamente e trocando o leite normal por leite de cabra, ele ficaria bem logo. Na hora de assinar os papéis para dar alta em Teddy, houve um momento de tensão porque Draco os assinou sem perguntar a Harry e segundo Harry ele não era o guardião legal de Teddy, no momento os dois eram e toda aquela magia algumas horas atrás havia ido embora e os olhares raivoso e resmungos prosseguiram até chegarem em casa. 

Quando Draco voltou do banheiro para se limpar daquele "cheiro de hospital", ele se derreteu com a cena a sua frente. Harry havia colocado Teddy no meio da cama e se deitado ao lado dele, ambos ressonavam suavemente e com a boca aberta. Draco não se impediu de sorrir, se aproximou e tirou os sapatos de Harry assim como seus óculos e cobriram ambos com a coberta. 

Não era o final de noite que ele esperava, mas se sentia em paz mesmo assim. 


	7. Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

> _"The doctor say you're no good_  
>  But people say what they wanna say  
> And you should know if I could  
> I'd breathe you in every single day"

 

Harry e Draco amavam Teddy mais que tudo, amavam quando ele comia toda a papinha sem se sujar inteiro e sem fazer birra, quando ele dormia a noite inteira e quando tentava conversar sem parar com suas palavras sem sentido. Ele era adorável em todos os sentidos, mas quando Hermione pediu para que ele pudesse passar o sábado com ela e Ron - Para que Ron comece a se acostumar com a ideia de uma família - foi como tivesse soltado as amarras. 

\- Que horas eles vão trazê-lo de volta? - Draco perguntou.

\- Por volta da hora do jantar, umas 19:00. - Harry respondeu distraido deitado no sofá de bruços, as pernas para cima e roendo as unhas enquanto lia uma revista. 

Draco engoliu um pouco de saliva, observar Harry naquela posição usando as malditas calças cinzas de moletom que deixava tudo marcado, deixava sua garganta seca. Havia completado uma semana desde que eles haviam "tentado" transar, mas Teddy piorou e eles tiveram que voar para o St.Mungus, depois disso eles acabaram se estranhando e só fazia dois dias em que eles haviam feito as pazes. Draco descobriu que comer os legumes e fazer bolo de chocolate eram o suficientes para ganhar o perdão de Harry. 

\- Vou preparar uma xícara de chá para mim, quer algo? - Draco precisava de uma desculpa para não atacar Harry ali mesmo no sofá. 

\- Sorvete! - Respondeu com um sorriso - Mas eu mesmo coloco, não se preocupe.

E seguiu Draco para a cozinha. _Droga Potter!_

Draco começou a preparar o chá tentando não prestar atenção na camiseta de Harry revelando um pedaço de sua pele quando ele se esticava para pegar o pote de sorvete na geladeira. 

\- Certeza que não quer um pouco? 

Draco se virou e quase derrubou agua quente em si mesmo, Harry lambendo a colher suja de sorvete de baunilha era um pouco demais para ele.

\- Cuidado, você se machucou? - Em um pulo Harry estava ao lado de Draco.

\- Não, está tu--tudo bem. Quer dizer, não está nada bem.

E sem conseguir pensar sobre os atos a seguir, com uma mão Draco jogou para longe a colher que Harry segurava e seus lábios agarraram o do rapaz a sua frente o beijando com força. Harry apenas mal havia aproveitado o beijo, quando Draco o empurrou rudemente contra a madeira do armário.

\- O q- - Harry começou, mas sua pergunta foi cortado pelos lábios de Draco empurrando insistentemente contra o seus. A mão de Draco apertou sua bochecha, a outra segurando sua cintura, enquanto sua boca pressionava ardentemente contra a de Harry.

Draco mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dele, e quando Harry engasgou de surpresa, sua língua deslizou para dentro da boca aberta de Harry. Ele inclinou a cabeça de Harry para o lado, criando um ângulo melhor para deslizar sua língua sensualmente em seu pescoço. Harry estava completamente perdido, perdendo a noção do tempo e do espaço com Draco o excitando daquele jeito.  
Draco se afastou de repente, e Harry fez um pequeno som de decepção com a perda do calor. Mas, felizmente, ele não se demorou muito, beijando seu caminho da bochecha de Harry, fazendo uma pausa para provocar o ponto sensível atrás da orelha e mordendo seu lóbulo. Harry já estava ofegante e ele podia sentir o sangue pulsando em sua cabeça, o deixando tonto. Ele não tinha certeza do que exatamente ele havia feito para trazer este lado de Draco, honestamente ele havia pensado que Draco havia desistido dele, depois do desentendimento dos dias atrás e Teddy dando mais trabalho que o habitual, mas ele não estava disposto a perguntar isso agora. Eles não tinham tido muito tempo a sós, não tinham tempo de sair com ninguém e parecia que a falta de sexo estava fazendo Draco tão estressado quanto Harry. Suas mãos, que tinham sido largadas ao seu lado em estado de choque, levantou-se, agarrando a parte de trás da cabeça de Draco, e acariciando as costas de Draco, querendo toca-lo urgentemente.

A mão de Draco na cintura de Harry entraram com confiança para dentro das calças de Harry, - _Deus abençoe as calças de moletom_ \-  tocando por cima do tecido da cueca a ereção crescente do pênis de Harry. Harry gemeu, longo e baixo, e se contorceu um pouco com a pressão suave. A mão de Draco apertou suavemente e começou a mover seu pulso ritmicamente contra a ereção de Harry. Merlin, ele era bom nisso. Ele sentiu como se pudesse chegar ao orgasmo como um adolescente apenas com a mão de Draco se esfregando contra ele.

\- Eu quero você. - Draco rosnou, sussurrando no ouvido de Harry.

\- Sim. - Harry respirou, perdido no prazer da mão de Draco agora dentro da sua cueca, o calor dos dedos do loiro contra o seu membro. - Isso... sim, eu também quero você.

Draco beijou-o profundamente, dedos hábeis rapidamente abaixaram as calças de Harry. Sua boca tinha vagamente o gosto do sorvete de baunilha que Harry estava tomando minutos antes. Harry chupava sua língua, perseguindo o sabor, saboreando a forma como a doçura se fundiu tão perfeitamente com o gosto da boca de Draco. Ele adorava beijar Draco. Amava fazer tudo com Draco.

Relutante, Draco puxou sua boca para longe, rindo quando a boca de Harry perseguiu a dele, desesperado para manter contato.

\- Vire-se. - Ele sussurrou, a voz áspera. Seus olhos estavam enevoados pelo desejo de ter Harry, e os próprios olhos de Harry não podia deixar de retribuir o mesmo desejo.

Harry virou-se para o armário, colocando as mãos no alto de sua cabeça.

Draco não parecia ser assim, desesperado e exigente, mas Harry definitivamente gostou de descobrir esse lado mais solto. Draco era sempre meticuloso e sistemático, tudo tinha que ser planejado e nada poderia sair do seu controle, muito menos os seus sentimentos. Harry também tinha receio de se abrir muito para Draco, devido ao passado que tiveram, mas hoje nada importava, ele queria esse Draco apaixonado, não importava o que acontecesse depois.

Draco arranhou as costas de Harry, seu corpo quente contra o de Harry os dedos que deslizavam através do espaços entre Harry  e a porta. Seu pênis pressionava a fenda do traseiro de Harry, e Harry se esfregava e rebolava contra ele. _Oh sim, ele queria tudo de Draco._

Um gemido saiu de seus lábios, e Draco aproveitou a deixa para começar a se mexer. Suas mãos arrastaram ao longo do comprimento dos braços de Harry, agarrando seus bíceps antes de parar de brincar com seus mamilos através de sua camisa. Harry estremeceu com a sensação da fricçãodo tecido áspero contra os bicos duros e sensíveis. As mãos de Draco flutuou para baixo, acariciando sua barriga levemente, antes de agarrar o cós da cueca. Ele puxou ligeiramente para baixo, esfregando a pele sensível perto do pênis de Harry, puxando delicadamente os pêlos grossos da virilha.

Harry tremeu, essa provocação estava deixando ele louco, desesperado para que Draco colocasse as mãos em seu pênis. Ele empurrou o quadril de volta contra Draco, esfregando o rabo descaradamente contra ele.

\- Me diz o que você quer. - Draco pediu, a voz baixa.

\- Porra Draco... Eu quero que você me foda. Merlin, o que você está esperando?

Draco se afastou um pouco, o desaparecimento súbito do calor fez Harry estremecer. Ele sentiu um puxão rápido, e, em seguida, suas calças e cueca foram abaixadas por completo, caindo no chão aos pés. Harry rapidamente moveu seus pés para fora de suas roupas, chutando-as para longe.

Ele tinha acabado de voltar para a posição, quando sentiu uma das mãos de Draco em sua bunda, seus dedos apertando suas coxas e fazendo Harry abri-las. Um dedo lubrificado circulou seu buraco apertado, acordando suas terminações nervosas e causando os dedos dos do seus pés se apertarem em suas meias. Ele não tinha certeza se Draco havia achado um lubrificante ali na cozinha, ou se ele tinha convocado enquanto Harry estava distraído, mas ele decidiu que realmente não importava quando o dedo de Draco pressionou firmemente contra ele, e deslizou para dentro.

Draco não perdeu um momento; bombeou o dedo algumas vezes antes de retirá-lo brevemente e retornando com dois. Ele não transava há algum tempo, e a julgar pelo canal apertado de Harry percebeu que ele também não. Harry podia sentir a queimadura do seu corpo se esticando para acomodar o segundo dedo de Draco.

Os dedos dentro dele se entortaram levemente e Harry rebolava seu quadril enquanto Draco massageava sua próstata. Seu pênis estava pesado e extremamente duro, contraindo-se cada vez que Draco movia os dedos de uma forma particularmente inteligente, a ponta do pênis molhada de pré-gozo.

\- Draco... por favor, me fode agora. - Harry gemeu, arqueando as costas e empurrando de volta para aqueles longos dedos.

\- Sim. Sim. Eu vou foder você agora.

Os dedos de Draco saiu de Harry com um estalo molhado, e Harry ouviu distantemente o som de um zíper se abrindo contra sobre o zumbido em sua cabeça. Um segundo depois, Harry sentiu a cabeça gorda do pau de Draco, pressionando levemente sua entrada. Draco esfregou sobre o buraco de Harry, sujando de  lubrificante e pré-gozo sobre a pele até que Harry pensou que ele ficaria louco com todas aquelas sensações.

Ele estava se sentindo tão vazio, arqueando as costas tentadoramente em um esforço para atrair ainda mais Draco. A mão esquerda de Draco agarrou seu quadril com força, e ele teve pena de Harry, quando pressionou a ponta do seu pênis firmemente dentro buraco de Harry.

Harry empurrou contra a pressão e gritou quando pau na cabeça de Draco passou o canal. Draco fez uma pausa, dando a Harry um segundo para se ajustar a sensação depois de passar tanto tempo sem ser penetrado.

Alguns momentos depois, a dor ligeira se transformou em um dolorido familiar, e Harry contorceu os quadris, estimulando Draco a continuar. Draco entendeu o recado, e começou a se mover suavemente, pressionando o seu membro longo e pesado.  
Draco gemeu no pescoço de Harry quando ele finalmente entrou com todo o seu pênis dentro de Harry, o zíper da sua calça mordendo as bochechas da bunda carnuda de Harry. A respiração de Harry falhava, sem fôlego com a sensação de todo pênis de Draco dentro dele. Merlin, ele era grande. Muito maior do que Harry imaginava. Harry sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e o que o impedia de desmaiar no chão era o peso do pênis de Draco dentro dele.

Draco começou a se mover, testando as reações de Harry, rapidamente ganhando velocidade e segurando os seus quadris deixando machucados. Ele inclinou a bunda de Harry mudando o ângulo e trazendo seu pênis em contato com a próstata de Harry deslizando de dentro para fora.

As mãos de Harry estavam abertas contra o armário, arranhando a madeira. Seu pênis estava insuportavelmente duro, a cabeça batendo contra a madeira com cada bombada, deixando uma mancha molhada sobre a superfície. Seu coração estava batendo loucamente e seu sangue estava cantando em seus ouvidos, a cada impulso do pênis de Draco dentro dentro parecia que ia abrir todo o seu corpo.   
Ele soltou um som distorcido quando Draco o penetrou mais fundo, fodendo com força. O suor escorria pela sua testa, seus óculos caiam precariamente pelo seu nariz, sua camisa grudava em sua pele pegajosa. Ele estava uma bagunça. A boca de Draco pressionava contra sua camisa, beijando seus ombros e então ele diminuiu o ritmo, a mudança para curtas bombadas, roubou a respiração de Harry.

Uma das mãos de Draco deixou quadris de Harry, e Harry já podia sentir a dor e os roxos de começando a se formar. Ele sabia que seria uma coisa boa para se olhar mais tarde, para se lembrar da sensação possessiva das mãos de Draco segurando sua pele.

Harry estava tão ocupado pensando nos roxos dos seus quadris que gaguejou com surpresa quando ele sentiu o calor da mão de Draco sobre o seu pênis, movimentando-se lentamente. Os olhos de Harry rolaram para trás de sua cabeça com o duplo prazer do pênis de Draco em sua bunda e sua mão o masturbando.

A respiração de Draco era irregular e suas bombadas constantes começaram a ficar em irregulares.

\- Oh, Harry, eu vou-- - Draco tentou avisar, mordendo o tecido da camiseta no ombro de Harry enquanto gozava dentro dele.

Ele continuou fodendo suavemente Harry, que sentia em cada impulso, semén escorrendo por suas bolas e coxas.

A mão em sua ereção acelerou, pressão aumentando rapidamente em sua virilha.

\- Vamos, Harry. -  Draco murmurou, a respiração quente contra a orelha de Harry, apertando o pênis de Harry e acelerando seu pulso. - Goza pra mim.

A onda de prazer veio forte e Harry estremeceu violentamente quando gozou na mão de Draco, sémen quente jorrando entre os dedos do loiro.

Ele caiu de cara contra a porta, ofegante, o corpo tremendo com a força de seu orgasmo. Draco saiu de dentro de Harry, que soltou um gemido longo. Ele se sentiu instantaneamente oco e quase desfaleceu no chão se não fosse os braços de Draco ao seu redor.

\- Que diabos foi isso? - Harry perguntou, ficando de frente para Draco quando ele finalmente recuperou o fôlego. - Não que eu esteja reclamando.

\- Não suporto suas calças de moletom. 

Harry riu e beijou os lábios de Draco levemente enquanto o loiro jogava um feitiço de limpeza em ambos.

\- Eu realmente preciso me deitar. - Percebeu Harry, suas pernas não queriam ficar firmes.

Draco respondeu com um sorriso e segurando Harry firmemente contra o seu corpo aparatou os dois até o quarto. Draco rolou para longe enquanto Harry puxou a coberta sobre os dois.

\- Eu tenho problemas com abandono, não fique tão longe - Choramingou Harry.

Draco se aproximou aconchegando o corpo nu de Harry contra o dele e respirou fundo contra os cabelos espessos de Harry, _se o rapaz soubesse por quanto tempo Draco o quis assim tão perto._ Os dois cairam rapidamente no sono.


	8. Aviso de Chuva

Draco observava Harry dormir,  como sempre, mas dessa vez ele estava enxergando com outros olhos. _Eu realmente transei com o Grande Harry Potter, Salvador do Mundo Bruxo?_ Pensou, rindo baixinho. Era estranho essas reviravoltas no relacionamento deles, eles eram capazes de brigar por horas e ficarem sem se falar por dias, mas quando voltavam a se falar e se determinavam a se dar bem era como um vulcão em erupção, era quente e intenso. 

Harry se mexeu e afastou as cobertas mostrando a parte de cima do seu corpo despido e Draco passou a adivinhar os motivos de suas cicatrizes, algumas obviamente eram por feitiços, outras pareciam ser de quedas e quanto a outras que pareciam mais antigas, Draco tinha certeza que eram da época de quando Harry morava com os Dursleys. 

\- Idiotas. - Draco sussurrou. Harry com certeza era uma criança adorável, como eram capazes de bater nele? 

Um barulho de salto andando pela casa fez Draco se levantar num salto, alarmado ele prestou atenção se a pessoa dizia algo. 

\- Harry? Draco? 

Draco pulou da cama, ele ainda não estava pronto para que Hermione o pegasse na cama com Harry, ainda mais quando ele nem sabia que tipo de relacionamento era esse que eles tinham. Ele se arrumou rapidamente e desceu as escadas para encontrar uma Hermione descabelada, com as roupas sujas de algo que Draco não ousava em perguntar e Teddy em seus braços igualmente sujo, uma pena amassada estava nas mãos do garotinho. Draco pensou se talvez Teddy fosse se tornar escritor quando crescesse já que ele tinha uma pequena obsessão por penas e tinteiro. 

\- Por que vocês não me avisaram que Teddy aprendeu a andar? - Ela atirou tentando manter a postura e passando Teddy para o chão.

\- Ah... Ér... Achei que Harry havia avisado. 

\- Ele não parou um segundo! Se enfiou em lugares com lama e invadiu o escritório dos meus pais e se sujou todo de canetas permanentes.

Não sei como vocês vão fazer para limpar, mas feitiços não adiantam. Já vou logo avisando.

Draco deu uma segunda olhada em Teddy que estava tentando subir no sofá, seu rosto havia uma grossa linha verde de algo que Draco sabia que não era tinta de escrever, deveria ser a tal caneta permanente que Hermione mencionara. Ele tentou não rir, era bom alguém passar por situações que Harry e ele passavam todos os dias. 

\- Eu sinto muito Granger, mas crianças são assim. Você verá depois que tiver os seus... E com Teddy é só preciso um pouquinho de pulso firme. - Tentou explicar. 

Hermione sorriu levemente ao ver o garotinho finalmente conseguir subir no sofá e se deitar nele, ele deitou a cabeça sobre a almofada e fazia gracinhas para a garota, ele sabia como manipular alguem mesmo sendo tão pequeno.

\- É, talvez da próxima vez ele se comporte melhor. - Ela riu parecendo mais calma - Bom, ele comeu toda comida do almoço, riu muito com Ron e meus pais estão apaixonados por ele. Obrigada por deixarem ele com a gente esse tempo.

Draco sorriu suavemente, ele que deveria agradecer o tempo a sós com Harry que ela proporcionou. 

\- Tudo bem Granger, ele parece ter se divertido. - Teddy já havia descido do sofá e parecia estar procurando algo para aprontar.

\- Se divertiu. - Ela afirmou - Onde está Harry? 

\- Lá em cima, tirando um cochilo.

\- Cochilo? - E agora ela parecia curiosa - Ele está doente? Geralmente Harry não consegue dormir á tarde.

E então ela mediu Draco de cima a baixo que acompanhou o olhar da garota, droga! Ele estava com a camiseta ao avesso. Hermione levou a mão a boca parecendo chocada, surpresa e animada ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Granger, não pense nisso nem por um minuto! - Draco exclamou com a voz esganiçada. 

Mas era tarde demais, ele sabia. Granger estava andando até a lareira dando pulinhos alegres sem se importar com nada. 

\- Diga a Harry que eu quero falar com ele. Urgente. Tchauzinho Draco. - Ela sumiu mexendo a mão alegremente.

Draco queria morrer naquele instante, esses amigos de Potter eram sempre tão intrometidos!   
Ele pegou Teddy nos braços e o afastou rapidamente segurando-o longe, ele precisava trocar as fraldas e logo! Draco deitou Teddy no trocador quando chegou ao quarto do bebê e se surpreendeu com Harry parado na porta esfregando os olhos, ele estava vestido com suas calças cinzas de moletom de novo. Draco quis se jogar em cima dele para recomeçar tudo e novo, mas Teddy estava lá agora e eles não podiam fazer nada. Ele se contentou em dar um beijo na bochecha de Harry, de qualquer forma. 

\-  Hermione já trouxe Teddy? Mas já achei que ela só iria-- Céus! Teddy, como pode um ser tão pequeno, ter um cocô tão fedido! Meu Deus! - gritou Harry que havia se aproximado dp trocador e aberto a fralda de Teddy para ajudar Draco. - Meus olhos estão ardendo eu não consigo.

Ele se afastou rindo e empurrou Draco para terminar de tirar a fralda do garotinho que agitava as pernas para cima, rindo. Draco tampou a boca e o nariz com uma mão e mão livre se livrou da fralda suja com um aceno da varinha. Harry soltou o ar que segurava se sentindo aliviado.

\- Essa fralda poderia matar metade da população.

Depois de banhado, seco e trocado, Teddy, Draco e Harry brincavam no tapete com bloquinhos de montar, o garotinho gostava quando o padrinho colocava um bloquinho em cima do outro e só para Teddy derruba-los depois. Eram momentos como esses em que Draco e Harry esqueciam que existiam um mundo lá fora, era como se eles olhassem dentro de um funil e no centro a única coisa que existia era Teddy. Um sorriso bobo iluminou o rosto de Harry ao ver Draco fazendo barulhos com a boca no pescoço de Teddy que ria alto sentindo cócegas, ele não sabia que tipo de relacionamento ele e Draco tinham agora que estavam mais... Intimos? Mas ele se pegou desejando momentos como aquele todos os dias da sua vida. 

Seu pensamento foi interrompido com barulho de bicadas na janela e Harry sentiu uma coisa ruim no estomago ao perceber que era uma coruja do ministério, tudo o que ele não queria era sair de casa para algum tipo de resgate ou capturas de bruxos das trevas, ele se levantou do tapete aonde Draco e Teddy estavam tão entretido, eles agora estavam desenhar no pergaminho mas Teddy estava mesmo interessado em desenhar por todo o rosto de Draco, que não perceberam Harry deixar o ambiente. O rapaz tirou a carta do bico da coruja e a recompensou com água e comida para que ela fosse embora. 

E então ele abriu a carta e a sensação ruim tomou conta. 

O ministério de alguma forma e sem nenhum tipo de consentimento por parte de Harry, passou a guarda total de Teddy para ele. Harry não sabia que isso era possível, muito menos que aconteceria tal coisa e ainda faltava 3 semanas até que ele e Draco tivessem que entrar num acordo ou então como nos pensamentos românticos de Harry, eles se casassem numa linda tarde de primavera e os dois pudessem ser então guardiões do garotinho na sala. 

Harry respirou um fundo, como ele ia explicar isso a Draco? Toda vez que eles tentavam conversar sobre quem era melhor para Teddy acabaram em gritos e xingamentos e só agora nesses últimos dias as coisas estavam se encaixando. Com certeza Draco irá pensar que Harry usou a sua fama e poder de persuasão ao seu favor, vai achar que Harry o apunhalou pelas costas e todo esforço para se darem bem vai ter ido por água abaixo. Talvez fosse melhor ele não contar nada, não hoje, talvez fosse melhor ele ir até o ministério e tentar resolver sozinho antes que Draco saiba.

Um trovão estrondou a casa. Ia chover

\- O que foi? Porque você está parado aqui na cozinha? - Draco perguntou ao entrar na cozinha de repente

Em um gesto rápido Harry guardou o pergaminho no bolso de trás da calça jeans e levou a mão a tempôra.

\- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, fiquei meio tonto e resolvi esperar passar.

Draco se aproximou e envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Harry e pousou levemente um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Não vá recomeçar a desmaiar por ai, Potty. - Ele murmurou e levou os lábios pelas bochechas, nariz e testa de Harry pousando pequenos beijos. - Melhor? 

\- Uhum. - Harry respondeu simplesmente.

Seria bom se todas as coisas fossem resolvidas com um beijo.


	9. Espaços Entre Nós

>   
> _Spaces between us_  
>  Hold all our secrets  
> Leaving us speechless  
> And I don’t know why  
> Who’s gonna be the first to say goodbye?  
>  

 

Harry levantou os braços assim que escutou o apito anunciano do intervalo do jogo, esticando os músculos das costas. Até agora, o West Ham United estava à frente por um ponto, mas o Chelsea não estava deixando a partida acabar sem lutar, foi um jogo acirrado. Teddy estava próximo ao sofá tirando o seu cochilo da tarde depois de ter corrido pelo quintal o dia inteiro, agora que ele estava firme em andar e correr estava cada vez mais dificil mante-lo parado. Ele se mexeu entre a mantinha de dragões que o cobria e soltou um resmungo, Harry  abaixou a tv para que o barulho não o fizesse acordar de vez.

Dean tinha convencido Harry e seus amigos a assistir alguns jogos de futebol com ele depois da guerra, e Seamus, Ron, Gina e Harry se apaixonaram pelo esporte rapidamente. Eles geralmente combinavam de assistir aos jogos juntos, mas hoje Harry estava assistindo sozinho. Draco ainda era um pouco contra a televisão, e ainda mais confuso sobre o porquê Harry estaria interessado em esportes trouxas, quando existia Quadribol, mas ele sempre achava alguma coisa para ocupar seu tempo quando Harry estava assistindo a um jogo. Harry não tinha visto Draco durante todo o dia, não que ele estivesse evitando Draco, - talvez - então pensou em dar um oi rápido durante o intervalo.

Harry tentou, seriamente, diversas vezes naquela semana contar sobre a decisão do Ministério em ter dado a guarda total para Harry, mas toda vez que ele tentava algo acontecia; Teddy chorava, ou alguém aparecia, ou Draco estava em cima de Harry impedindo-o de pensar. E transar se tornou rotineiro nos dias dos dois e Harry simplesmente não poderia se cansar disso, mesmo sabendo que não tinham conversado sobre que tipo de relacionamento era aquele e ainda por cima guardando esse segredo que poderia acabar com tudo tão rápido quanto Draco conseguia deixa-lo sem calças. 

Ele vagou pelo corredor para o escritório, supondo que Draco provavelmente  estaria com nariz enfiado em um enorme livro de poções, fazendo anotações loucamente e falando sozinho.

Harry abriu a pesada porta de madeira, a luz da lâmpada brilhante derramaou sobre o corredor escuro. Assim como Harry suspeitava, Draco estava em sua mesa, rodeado de papéis e pilhas de livros. O olhar de Harry vagava sobre as linhas nítidas de Draco, e ele congelou, um som de asfixia involuntário escapou de sua garganta quando viu o rosto de Draco.

Draco assustado, olhou para ele, e Harry sentiu como se estivesse em algum tipo de dimensão alternativa.

\- Óculos. -  Ele conseguiu falar,  surpreso que só tinha conseguido falar uma única palavra em vez do toda a  frase que pretendia. Porque, como poderia conseguir usar frases completas, quando Draco estava sentado usando um par de óculos ridiculamente elegantes?

\- Sim. Muito bem, Harry. São óculos. - Draco disse lentamente, olhando para Harry como se estivesse tentando descobrir por que ele estava tão lento hoje.

\- Eu sei disso! O que eu quero dizer, é por que eles estão em seu rosto?

Harry deu um passo instintivo mais perto, para observar melhor. Os belos olhos cinzas de Draco pareciam mais brilhantes, mais nítidos, e ele parecia ainda mais inteligente do que o habitual. Rodeado por livros e o cheiro de pergaminho, os óculos faziam ele parecer ainda mais sério e centrado do que sempre foi.

_Harry queria acabar com ele._

\- Este são meus óculos de leitura. Tenho certeza de que eu contei isso pra você. - Draco respondeu, o leve rubor manchando suas bochechas desmentindo suas palavras. Se levar em conta todas as provocações que ele tinha feito com Harry por causa dos seus óculos quando eram crianças, o seu embaraço era compreensível.

Harry se moveu para girar a cadeira de Draco, fazendo-o ficar de frente para ele.

\- Eu acho que eles te deixam muito sexy. - Harry rosnou, colocando as mãos em cada lado do rosto de Draco e esfregando seus polegares ao longo do seu rosto.

Os olhos de Draco se arrastaram sobre ele, parando o olhar na linha claramente visível do pênis endurecido de Harry. Ele lambeu os lábios e olhou para Harry, o negro de suas pupilas em expandindo na luxúria. Ele deu a Harry um sorriso pequeno, genuinamente satisfeito.

\- Bom saber disso. - Suas mãos passaram pela cintura de Harry e começou a desabotoar os botões. - Talvez eu deversse ajudá-lo a cuidar disso aqui.

\- Ah, deveria...

Draco graciosamente deslizou de sua cadeira e ficou joelhos no chão aos pés de Harry, conseguindo puxar as calças e cueca de Harry para baixo no mesmo movimento. Harry nunca entendeu como Draco consegue _sempre_ se mover tão elegantemente, não que isso fosse uma reclamação.

Draco agarrou a base do pênis de Harry e provocou dando uma lambida na cabeça antes de abrir a boca e engolir Harry até o fim. Merlin, a boca de Draco estava tão molhada e quente, e Harry não podia deixar de enrolar os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco para tentar faze-lo chegar até a sua garganta.

Harry olhou tonto para Draco, arrepios correndo a espinha a cada movimento da cabeça de Draco, a língua atrevida, que fazia as pernas de Harry parecerem que viraram geléia, enquanto as mãos estavam massageando levemente suas bolas.

Olhando para o relógio antigo no canto do escriório, Harry percebeu que ele tinha apenas mais cinco minutos até voltar o segundo tempo so jogo e muito provavelmente Teddy acordaria a qualquer momento, então ele teria que terminar isso rápido. Ele apertou as mãos no cabelo de Draco e ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta silenciosa quando Draco olhou para ele através dos óculos bonitos. Draco cantarolava em resposta e moveu as mãos para a parte de trás das coxas de Harry, inclinando a cabeça para trás e abrindo a boca em um grande convite.

Harry gemeu e segurou o rosto de Draco firmemente no lugar quando ele começou a bombear lentamente seus quadris na boca obscenamente aberta de Draco. Draco não deixava ele fazer isso muitas vezes, "deixar Harry ter todo o controle", então Harry estava aproveitando enquanto podia.

Ele começou a mover os quadris mais rápido, estimulado pelos pequenos sons que escapavam de Draco cada vez que o pênis de Harry pressionava em sua garganta, e as lágrimas começavam a saltar dos olhos de Draco, ampliados sob as lentes dos óculos.

\- Você faz isso tão bem Draco, eu estou tão perto... - Harry ofegou, quadris rápido com o orgasmo se formando

Draco soltou um gemido obsceno, o olhar fixo quando ele propositadamente engoliu novamente todo o pênis de Harry.

\- Eu quero... - Harry interrompeu, puxando a boca de Draco para fora com uma mão e começando a bombear seu pênis com a outra. - Feche os olhos.

Os olhos de Draco momentaneamente se arregalaram de surpresa, mas relaxou em seguida sorrindo para Harry e fechou os olhos. Harry realmente adorava quando Draco o obedecia.

Ele acelerou sua mão, e apenas algumas bombadas mais tarde, ele gozou em todo o rosto de Draco, escorrendo pela sua boca avermelhada, nas maçãs do rosto definidas e naqueles óculos irritantemente sensuais, fazendo-o parecer completamente sujo, _todo sujo de Harry._

Draco lambeu os vestígios de sêmen de seus lábios e removeu cuidadosamente os óculos, sorrindo quando Harry rosnou levemente enquanto olhava para o seu rosto.

\- Você realmente gostou destes óculos, não é?

Harry corou e pegou sua varinha, lançando um feitiço de limpeza rápida sobre si mesmo e Draco antes de vestir as suas roupas de volta. Draco lançou ele mesmo um feitiços de limpeza nos óculos, antes de colocar de volta em seu rosto.

\- É, até que são bonitinhos. - Harry desdenhou.

Draco levantou-se em um movimento rápido, e Harry não podia deixar de notar que ele estava excitado. Ele olhou para o relógio, só faltavam dois minutos para jogo voltar, ele se aproximou novamente de Draco.

Sua expressão de conflito deveria estar óbvia, porque Draco bufou, irritado, e empurrou Harry de leve para longe.

\- Não, vá ver o resto do seu jogo.

\- Mas... - Harry começou se sentindo meio culpado.

\- Eu consigo esperar. Além disso, eu realmente preciso terminar essas anotações. Você vai ter que me recompensar á noite.

\- E como vou fazer isso? - Harry brincou.

Draco se inclinou e lhe deu um breve mas apaixonado beijo. 

\- Eu estava pensando em te foder contra colchão até que você grite. - Ele murmurou, sorrindo maliciosamente e um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Harry com as suas palavras. - Mas só mais tarde. Pode sair daqui agora. -  Ele fez um movimento  com as mãos enxotando Harry antes de voltar a se sentar a sua mesa.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, mas antes sair do escritório, a voz de Draco o chamou novamente. Ele estava segurando um papel nas mãos.

\- Acho que isso caiu do seu bolso, Harry... - E então ele fez uma pausa para ler o que estava no papel, curioso que era, e Harry gelou da cabeça aos pés.

_Que não seja o que eu estou pensando. Que não seja o que--_

\- Você conseguiu a guarda total do Teddy? Quando você ia me contar isso?

Harry não sabia o que dizer, ele não conseguia nem se virar para encarar Draco. Na sala a tv anunciava que o jogo havia voltado.

\- Olhe pra mim enquanto eu falo com você, Harry Potter. QUANDO, você ia me contar isso? 

Harry se virou para Draco mas ainda não sabia o que dizer e Draco estava começando o seu momento explosivo de qualquer maneira.

\- Mas é óbvio que o GRANDE HARRY POTTER ia ter uma ajudinha extra do Ministro, sempre trapaceando em tudo com a sua maldita fama.

\- Draco. Eu juro. Juro pelo próprio Teddy que eu não tinha noção de que eles iam fazer isso. 

\- ME. POUPE. MEPOUPE! Você sabia desde o ínicio que eu não conseguiria a guarda do Teddy, por ser quem eu sou. POR SER QUE EU ERA! Mas o problema é que você nunca falou isso na minha cara, resolveu agir pelas costas. - Draco conseguia sentir o sangue bater em seus ouvidos. Ele nunca havia ficado tão irritado em sua vida, ele amava Teddy mais que tudo. Teddy era a unica coisa que ele tinha e Harry... Mas obvio que Harry nunca iria gostar dele da mesma forma. 

\- Na verdade eu achava que íamos conseguir ter a guarda para nós dois. Compartilhada.

\- Ah claro! Porque te foder todos os dias antes de dormir é a definição perfeita de relacionamento estável. Vai-Se-Foder Harry Potter. - Ele fez questão de usar a sua voz arrastada na ultima frase, como o velho Draco.

\- Acho que é você a pessoa que gosta de fazer isso! - Não foi a coisa certa a se fazer porque o os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, e os vidros das janelas começaram a vibrar. Harry se arrependeu de ter deixado sua varinha na sala.

Um choro percorreu a sala e o peito de Draco se apertou. Eles haviam acordado Teddy com toda aquela gritaria e parecia que ele sabia quem era o autor dos gritos porque ele gritava Draco a plenos pulmões. Os olhos de Draco queimavam, mas nunca que ele ia chorar na frente daquele bastardo.

\- Eu vou até o Ministério amanhã pedir uma nova solicitação. Vamos resolver isso do jeito que se deve. - Harry disse friamente tentado sobressair do som do choro de Teddy.

\- Agora você quer resolver tudo. - Ele riu frio - Sai da minha frente. - Draco jogou seus óculos de leitura longe e empurrou Harry que bateu a cabeça contra a madeira da porta.

Ele escutou os passos irritados de Draco pela sala e viu Teddy esticar os braços para ele e transformar o seus cabelos deixando eles extremamente platinados para chamar a atenção de Draco, mas ele o ignorou, saindo pela porta da frente. Harry pensou em ir atrás, mas do que adiantaria? Draco não acreditava nele, achava que ele fez tudo premeditado.  
Ao invés disso Harry voltou até a sala e retirou Teddy do chiqueirinho, o garoto soltava altos soluços e Harry sabia que mesmo ele sendo tão pequeno estava magoado com o jeito que Draco o tratou. Harry massageava as pequenas costas fazendo movimentos circulares e cantando baixinho para que Teddy se acalmasse, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas saiam dele mesmo sem ter ninguém que o acalmasse. 

********

Draco saiu contra o vento frio deixando que as lágrimas de raiva corressem soltas agora, ele havia perdido tudo, Merlin ele não tinha nada além daquela criança e de uma mãe parcialmente desmemoriada, Teddy era a última coisa que lhe trazia segurança. Era como ter um recomeço e Potter     queria arrancar aquilo dele porque não sabe conseguir nada sem ter que apelar para cicatriz. Ele vagou por um tempo até não conseguir mais do que soluços secos quando trombou em alguém.

\- Me desculpe. - Ele murmurou 

\- Draco?

Aquela voz era conhecida mas ele não se lembrava muito bem de quem.

\- Draco? Está tudo bem?

E então Draco se virou e reconheceu os olhos dourados.

\- Chester... Olá, desculpa eu não estava olhando para onde andava. - E então Draco sentiu a necessidade de falar com alguém, alguém longe dessa loucura toda. - Está indo a algum lugar? 

Chester. Ele não era bem um ex, Draco o conheceu antes de tudo isso começar e tinha se esquecido de manter contato. Não é como se fosse o destino, Draco não acreditava nessas coisas, mas as circunstâncias o trouxeram até lá. E Draco precisava muito de uma bebida.

\- Estava procurando um lugar para jantar e tomar alguma coisa e você?

\- O mesmo. - E colocando a sua melhor máscara, perguntou. - Quer ir tomar alguma coisa comigo? 

Chester concordou com a cabeça e sorriu mostrando a linha perfeita de dentes brancos. 

\- Como se fosse fácil negar algo a você, Draco Malfoy.


	10. Guerra Fria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guerra - guer·ra |é|   
> substantivo feminino 
> 
> 1\. Inimizade declarada e luta armada entre nações ou partidos.   
> 2\. Inimizade e atos de hostilidade entre famílias ou pessoas 
> 
> Guerra Fria 
> 
> • Situação de hostilidade (ideológica, política, .econômica, tecnológica, militar) entre nações, que procuram sabotar o regime adversário sem recurso ao conflito armado direto, mediante jogos de influência, pressões econômicas, propaganda, espionagem ou outras .ações indiretas. 
> 
> • As atuais brigas de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter.

A gente nunca entende por completo uma situação até estar dentro de uma. Harry já havia estudado e lido um pouco sobre a história da Guerra Fria mas só agora ele conseguia sentir na pele o que aconteceu naquela época. Ou mais ou menos isso.  
Draco Malfoy era mais frio que a União Soviética e construiu um muro de Berlin entre eles. 

O loiro voltou aquela noite e dormiu no sofá, no dia seguinte quando Harry acordou, ele não olhou na cara dele e não tocou na comida que Harry preparou, inclusive jogou todo o café da manhã que ele havia preparado mesmo com Harry gritando que _"Existem pessoas que passam fome e ele deveria ser mais agradecido"_ , mas Draco o ignorou. E esse foi apenas o primeiro dia. 

No segundo dia Harry percebeu a porta do quarto de hóspedes aberta e ao olhar para dentro percebeu que Draco havia arrumado tudo e suas coisas estavam lá dentro. Uma indireta de que ele queria o quarto de volta. 

Guerra Fria.

No fim-de-semana Harry quase teve um infarto, Draco sumiu com Teddy o dia inteiro e algumas roupas do garoto haviam sumido do guarda-roupa, ele tentou contatar Draco mas sabia que não tinha como. Ele estava quase chamando Ron para começar uma equipe de busca quando Pansy, a nova mensageira oficial de Draco, avisou que estava tudo bem e que Draco ia passar a noite com Teddy na casa dela depois que eles fossem visitar a mãe de Draco no hospital. Harry ficou enfurecido e jurou amaldiçoar Draco no momento em que ele colocasse os pés dentro de casa.

Óbvio que ele não fez isso, era uma guerra-fria, e em guerras-frias não são combatidas com _Estupefaça._

E ainda por cima tinha Teddy, ele tinha um magnetismo enorme com Draco, agora ele usava o cabelo platinado 90% do tempo e Primo Draco era uma de suas palavras favoritas, coisa de sangue, Harry pensou. Eles eram família afinal. 

Harry estava deitado encolhido no sofá enquanto Teddy tentava alcançar o dragão enfeitiçado que corria pela casa, era quarta-feira e Draco não estava, não que isso fizesse alguma diferença nos últimos dias. Um barulho vindo da lareira fez Harry se levantar para ver quem havia chegado e Ron apareceu sorridente espanando algumas cinzas das vestes.

\- Boa noite, cara. Tem alguma coisa pra comer? 

Como sempre Ron foi direto para a cozinha pegando Teddy nos braços no meio do caminho e o levando com ele. Hermione apareceu logo em seguida.

A garota foi mais atenciosa ao cumprimentar Harry, o abraçou forte e ele sentiu cócegas com os cabelos selvagens que roçavam sua bochecha.

\- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou olhando séria para o rosto de Harry como se algum momento ele fosse se desmanchar em lágrimas.

\- Eu estou, porque não estaria? 

\- Você disse que as coisas estavam dificeis entre você e o Draco, eu pensei que--

\- Eu e Draco sempre discutimos, não é como se fosse o fim do mundo.

\- Mas dessa vez é mais intenso porque vocês estavam mais... Intimos.

\- Ah não Hermione, não comece a falar sobre a vida sexual de Harry. - Ron invadiu a sala falando de boca cheia e com Teddy, para variar, todo sujo de pasta de amendoim.

\- Não Ron! Ele ainda não jantou! - Lamentou Harry, com certeza a hora do jantar seria um tormento uma vez que Teddy havia se entupido de pasta de amendoim.

Hermione virou os olhos para o namorado e se voltou para Harry.

\- Já tentou conversar com ele? 

\- Não. 

\- E quanto a guarda de Teddy? - Hermione amava interrogatórios.

\- Vou ao ministério amanhã, li a carta novamente e ainda tenho que assinar para que ele seja completamente "meu" - Ele fez o gesto com as mãos - Então, eu vou tentar dizer que quero tomar essa decisão com Draco e ai...

\- Ai você vai ter que enfrentar a doninha. - Ron completou.

\- É. Vou ter que enfrentá-lo. - Respondeu com um suspiro.

Hermione o observava com a cabeça para o lado e mordeu o lábio levemente, pensando.

\- Ok Hermione, pode falar o que está pensando.

\- Não é nada é só que... Vocês pareciam realmente felizes sabe? Fazendo isso juntos, cuidando do Teddy e tal. Eu sei que você fez errado em ter escondido a carta dele, mas você nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que deixa alguém dizer algo que você não fez. 

\- Não antes deixar a pessoa surda com uns bons gritos. - Ron observou com um sorriso, Teddy estava escalando suas costas e tentando puxar os fios dos cabelos ruivos.

Harry balançou a cabeça, ele definitivamente não conseguia mais gritar ou brigar com Draco como antes, e de repente perceber isso fez ele se sentir estranho. Merlin, ele se apaixonando por Draco.

\- Draco gosta de você, tenho certeza de que gosta. - Ela continuou - Eu só não sei qual é a natureza desse sentimento, Draco sempre foi a pessoa que demonstra aquilo que sente no momento e no momento ele está com raiva e eu não acho que você deva deixar essa raiva contaminar.

\- Você está realmente fã do Draco ultimamente, Mione. - Harry provocou.

\- Eu só percebi que vocês sempre foram ligados um no outro e agora tem a oportunidade de fazerem isso dar certo. - Respondeu ela corando um pouco. 

\- Eu e Draco não eramos ligados.

\- Ok, vamos fingir que vocês não eram completamente obcecados um pelo o outro. - Ron agora lutava para que Teddy parasse de puxar os botões de suas vestes. - Ele é sempre tão enérgico assim? 

Harry acenou com a cabeça, suspirando, eles não tinham ideia da energia de Teddy. O garotinho por sua vez fechou os olhos e mostrou a eles seu novo truque, transformar o pequeno narizinho em nariz de gato com longos bigodes, igual o gato da vizinha de porta da casa deles que Teddy brincava quase todas as tardes quando Harry o levava para uma volta. Hermione soltou um som de adoração e voou para agarrar Teddy em um aperto. _O pequeno exibido_ , Harry pensou.

\- É tão mais fácil ignorar-lo. - Harry disse de repente tirando a atenção das brincadeiras de Teddy. - Fingir que nunca tentamos ser amigos, nem nada. Só acabar logo com isso e esquecer tudo isso.

Harry ignorou o olhar preocupado de Hermione, ele não queria falar dos sentimentos que ele sentia por Draco mas ultimamente estava tudo tão esmagador. Era cansativo sempre estar em guerra com ele e consigo mesmo.

\- Você não pode impedir os sentimentos. - Ron disse - Você não pode impedir os seus e Draco não pode impedir os dele. Não é uma coisa ruim sabe... Você não pode controlar tudo, cara. Ás vezes você só precisa deixar que as coisas caminhem sozinhas, quantas vezes Hermione se irritou comigo? Sentimentos sejam de raiva, ou não, são naturais. Você não deveria se assustar com eles. 

Hermione olhava para Ron levemente chocada, depois seu rosto suavizou como se ela estivesse sentindo orgulho de tudo o que ele disse. 

\- Eu não estou com medo dos sentimentos, estou com medo de me machucar. 

\- Você pega muito pesado com você mesmo, Harry. - Ron sorriu.

\- Bem... Obrigado Ron. - Harry preferiu dizer.

Ron sorriu satisfeito e se levantou novamente para pegar algo da cozinha. Hermione parecia emocionada com a cena que aconteceu ali e Harry se sentia um pouco mais leve depois da conversa. Ele tinha os melhores amigos de todo o mundo.

***************************************************

\- E então foi isso. 

Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama de sua mãe que o escutava atentamente. Ela estava muito melhor, já se lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu antes dela ser internada no hospital, das pessoas que faziam parte da vida dele e estava tentando entender o que houve consigo mesma. Ela ia ter alta ainda aquela semana e voltar para a Mansão Malfoy e todos estavam ansiosos. E mesmo no meio dessa agitação, seu coração de mãe percebeu que havia algo de errado com Draco e ela insistiu para que Draco contasse o que estava acontecendo.

E ele contou.

\- Eu lembro que você costumava escrever _**"EU ODEIO HARRY POTTER"** _ em todos os seus diários. - Ela disse sorrindo - E eu sempre achei isso adorável.

\- Argh mãe, eu tinha 13 anos! E eu realmente o odiava.

\- Não, você não o odiava e não o odeia agora.

\- Odeio sim! Ele agiu pelas minhas costas!

Draco odiava Potter, sim! Com seu cabelo indomável, seus olhos de cobra e sua bundinha perfeita.

\- Foi o que você disse quando me contou que Harry havia criado um clube com os alunos da escola bem embaixo do seu nariz de Monitor. - E agora ela estava rindo realmente, parando rapidamente ao ganhar um olhar sério do filho. - Ok, me desculpe. O que eu quero dizer Draco é que, Harry não seria capaz de fazer isso. Tente dar a ele a chance de se explicar.

Draco não respondeu. Ele sentia falta de Harry e sentia imensamente, mas pensar em dar o braço a torcer era ruim demais e Harry havia sido o errado, ele que viesse falar com Draco.

\- Aquele rapaz lá fora está sendo a pessoa que você está se distraindo enquanto decide se desculpar com Harry?

\- Primeiro, mãezinha, eu não estou me distraindo com ninguém. Segundo, o deserto vira mar antes de eu me desculpar com Potter e Chester é só um amigo, nada demais.

\- Você disse a mesma coisa quando eu pegue você sentindo o perfume do seu amiguinho Theodore Nott em uma das nossas festas de Natal. - E agora ela ria descontroladamente.

\- Mãe! Pelo amor de Deus! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou adorar saber o que vocês estão achando dos capítulos até aqui! <3


End file.
